Shiro kaigi
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Él lo único que quería era resolver lo que había provocado para poder descansar en paz, ella deseaba respuestas a todas las incógnitas que envolvían su vida; su objetivo es distinto pero el camino que deben tomar para alcanzarlo parece ser el mismo...¿Que es lo que les espera? KandaxOC *A PARTIR DEL CAPITULO 221 DEL MANGA*
1. Prologo

¡Holaaaa! Me da mucho gusto de conocerte lector(a), estoy muy agradecida que hayas decidido leer esta historia ya sea por curiosidad, interés o decisión.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un romance con un OC, sé que es un poco complicado hacer una historia de este tipo y que sea agradable para los demás, por eso me esforzare mucho para que sea de tu gusto (X3).

Yo acepto de todo, desde felicitaciones o consejos hasta pedradas o tomatazos salvajes mortales; pero los últimos siempre y cuando sean respetando mi historia y mi persona (:D).

Así que en 3….2….1…... ¡COMENCEMOS!

.

.

.

.

D GRAY-MAN Y TODA SU IMPRESIONANTE HISTORIA ES PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA KATSURA HOSHINO, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE SUS PERSONAJES Y TRAMA PARA FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Por qué las cosas sucedían de esa manera?_

 _¿Acaso había cometido algún grave pecado y ese era su castigo?_

Ciertamente lo hizo…había hecho algo terrible y solo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ello…no tenía derecho a quejarse.

 **-Yo….yo….lo recuerdo…finalmente recordé…Kanda** \- susurro la joven con su miraba hacia el suelo, el segundo exorcista que la sostenida del brazo se mantuvo callado esperando que la chica continuara

De las heridas de la femenina aun brotaba la sangre pero eso no parecía importarle, los segundos pasaban y ella ya no hablaba haciendo que el oriental se empezara a impacientar.

 **-¿Y bien?-** pregunto seriamente retomando su andar

 **-No es algo que te incumba** \- fue la respuesta fría de la joven exorcista mientras retiraba su brazo del hombro del mayor

 **-tsk…Jodete entonces** \- dijo Kanda alejándose de la femenina quien mantenía ocultos sus ojos en su flequillo, no la entendía…sencillamente no entendía a la chica

 **-…Lo siento….** \- hablo en un tono muy bajo viendo como el peli negro ya estaba muy lejos de ella

 _¿Qué es lo que haría a partir de ahora?_

 _¿Nuevamente acabaría con su persona más preciada?... Maldita vida la suya._

.

.

.

.

" **PROLOGO"**

.

.

.

.

(Hace 9 años en alguna parte del mundo…)

.

.

.

.

 _¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?_

 _¿Por qué esas palabras constantemente retumban en tu mente?...Esa mente que poco a poco se va quedando en blanco_

 _¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esa situación?_

 _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _Por ahora sabes muy bien que lo que acabas de hacer es condenarte a ti y a una persona inocente_

 _-"_ _ **Esfuérzate mucho y no falles**_ _"- te dice una voz de manera siniestra_

 _ **-"¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas, por favor!"-**_ _te gritaba desesperadamente alguien_

 _¿Qué paso después?...Quien sabe_

 _¿Por qué estás ahí?...Ya no lo sabes_

 _¿Por qué te ves así? …..No lo recuerdas_

 _Empiezas a olvidar….ya no puedes comprender tu estado….tus ojos vacíos ven a la nada…tu mente se queda en blanco…solo hay una palabra que pudiste salvar y al parecer ese es tu nombre._

 _Bajas la mirada y te encuentras con la blanca nieve siendo pisada por ti, el frio viento azota tu cuerpo que es cubierto por unas ropas rasgadas y tu respiración comienza a doler. Tus piernas tambalean y caes inevitablemente, no tienes más fuerzas para continuar caminando._

 _-_ _ **Yo**_ _…._ _ **yo**_ _…_ _ **te sal**_ _…_ _ **salvare**_ _\- susurras mientras tus parpados comienzan a cerrarse y logras notar a una figura que se acerca a ti_

 _-"_ _ **No falles**_ _"- te vuelve a decir esa voz maligna…y después todo se vuelve negro_

.

.

.

.

(En la actualidad)

.

.

.

.

 **-Maldita sea-** son las palabras que salieron de la boca de cierto exorcista de rasgos orientales, quien caminaba molesto por los largos y solitarios pasillos de la "Orden Oscura".

Había regresado de una misión relativamente fácil que como era de suponerse había sido a completada con éxito por el exorcista, sin embargo este no se encontraba satisfecho por el trabajo del que recientemente regreso.

Lo que él quería eran trabajos más complicados, no algo que pudiese ser resuelto por un exorcista más débil que él, las misiones a las que últimamente lo estaba enviando Komui lo estaban fastidiando… ¿¡Acaso no comprendía que lo él necesitaba eran trabajos más difíciles!? ¿¡No se supone que por su rango le tocaban misiones aún mayores!? Tal vez el científico con complejo de hermana si sabía lo que quería pero dada su situación no podía hacer eso.

Y es que a pesar de ser general desde hace 4 meses los altos mandos de la orden aun le tenían desconfianza, puede que creyeran que era un aliado del desaparecido Walker o que planeaba vengarse por lo que le habían hecho a Alma…si eso era entonces eran una bola de imbéciles…o tal vez no lo eran tanto, después de todo seguía odiando a la orden por lo que le hicieron a él…por haber usado a Alma como matriz para la creación de otros exorcistas…y aunque no lo admitiera, también por lo que había sufrido Allen Walker.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más tenía que esperar para que finalmente pudiera hacer la labor de un general, no era que le interesara buscar a personas compatibles con la Inocencia, sino más bien lo que él quería era poder viajar a donde se le diera su regalada gana… ¿Para qué?...sencillo, tenía que ir a buscar al brote de haba, la culpa que lo invadía le decía que tenía que encontrarlo para saber si ya era el momento en el que podría expiar sus pecados matando al albino.

Maldito Moyashi que le había ayudado a escapar, por su culpa había vuelto a la orden, detestaba deber favores.

Maldito sentimiento de culpa que estaba con el día con día impidiéndole vivir en paz el tiempo que le quedaba.

¿No podía estar más frustrado?

 **-Hola Kanda-** saludo Lenalee con una sonrisa y unas vendas en su brazo, ella también apenas había regresado de una misión

Y como era de esperarse del peli negro solo chasqueo su lengua.

 **-¿Noticias sobre alguno de ellos?-** fue la pregunta de la china, y es que él además de estar en la búsqueda del albino también investigaba sobre los desaparecidos Bookman, ya llevaban medio año sin dar señales de vida y eso preocupaba a algunos y extrañaba a otros

 **-Ninguna-**

 **-Ya veo-** la peli verde a pesar de que ya se esperaba esa respuesta no pudo evitar sentirse triste…Allen, Lavi y Bookman…era bastante raro que a los tres se los halla tragado la tierra **-¿Tú crees que estén bien?-**

Menuda pregunta que se le ocurría hacerle la femenina ¿¡Como quería que él lo supiera!? La última vez que había visto al Moyashi su situación con el Noé de su interior ni era muy grata, y en cuanto al tema del viejo y su aprendiz no tenía ni idea.

- **Che…no lo sé pero estamos hablando de ellos** \- tal vez no estuvieran bien pero tampoco era como si esos tres fueran derrotados fácilmente

 **-Tienes razón, deben estar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en lo que sea que estén metidos** \- susurro la exorcista con la esperanza de que sus tres compañeros estuvieran bien

.

.

Mientras tanto en la junta que se realizaba con los altos cargos de la orden se habían estado revisando varios puntos; entre los que estaban "el caso de Allen Walker", "la desaparición de los Bookman" y "las acciones del general Kanda Yuu".

 **-Sea ha llegado a la decisión de que el exorcista Kanda Yuu ya debe de cumplir sus deberes como general, sin embargo todavía estará bajo sospecha hasta que demuestre lo contrario-** hablo Lvellie con disgusto

Eran ordenes de sus superiores por lo que no podía ir en contra de ellas, ese exorcista traidor se había estado comportando así que los altos mandos decidieron que ya trabajara de acuerdo al rango que poseía… pero si fuera por él, que el peli negro estuviera vigilado de por vida.

Komui quien se mostraba serio por dentro se encontraba aliviado y feliz, poco a poco la situación de Kanda mejoraba….solo esperaba que no sucediera algo que lo metiera nuevamente en problemas con la orden.

Si fuera ese el caso entonces se vería en graves problemas…tal vez ni siquiera lo dejarían hablar.

.

.

(En alguna parte del mundo)

.

.

El cielo estaba nublado y de manera lenta bajaban los pequeños copos de nieve danzando dulcemente.

Una persona encapuchada caminaba por las calles de la ciudad que tenía pequeñas manchas blancas a causa de la nevada, no sabía en donde estaba pero tampoco le interesaba saberlo, después de todo no tenía destino definido y su objetivo era muy vago….solamente escapaba de aquellas _cosas_ que a veces la perseguían y hacia lo que quería.

¿Era un vagabundo?…eso no era del todo cierto pero era la palabra que mejor podía describir su situación.

Si tan solo tuviese respuesta a todas sus preguntas se le haría más fácil la vida.

La entidad encapuchada de repente sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo pero ella ya conocía muy bien porque, miro con cuidado el arma larga que portaba en su cintura el cual tenía colgando de una cadena un anillo de plata con una piedra verde; la empuñadura del arma tenía una pequeña figura con otros cuatro cristales iguales a los del anillo…todos brillaban nítidamente.

 **-Tsk, justamente aquí se te ocurre molestar** \- susurro con disgusto la persona encubierta apresurando su paso

El viento soplo un poco, haciendo que algunos mechones blancos se salieran de la ropa que mantenía en incógnita su identidad pero no tardó en reaccionar y nuevamente los oculto, no quería que nadie la viera, llamaría mucho la atención y esas _cosas_ tal vez la atacarían al notarla.

 **-Sera mejor que me vaya a otra parte-** se dijo a si misma ante la precaución de que esos monstruos no llegaran a verla

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?...Lo sé, estuvo corto pero es el prologó, conforme avancen los capítulos se irán alargando.

Me haría muy feliz por conocer su primera impresión de la historia (:3).

De una vez les advierto que habrá muchas malas palabras por dos personitas (no es necesario que les diga que una de ellas es Kanda).

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos después (XD).

*SALUDOS*

 _ **Próximo capítulo: "Encuentro"**_


	2. Encuentro

¡Holaaaaa! ¿¡Cómo están!? ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo de D Gray-man hallow? En lo personal creo que están yendo rápido y eso me preocupa (DX), ojala no hagan alguna locura con el anime (TT-TT).

Les agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, de una vez les aviso que tendrá un total 32 capítulos (contando prologo y epilogo)…y no esperen que actualice rápido (n_nU) la escuela y otros fics piden mi atención tambien.

Ahora, sin más contratiempos…..preparados….listos…..apunten… ¡FUEGO!...error…. ¡LEEAN!

Advertencia: Comienzan las malas palabras (XD)

.

.

.

.

D GRAY MAN Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA KATSURA HOSHINO, YA QUISIERA QUE FUERA MIO PERO NUNCA PODRIA MANEJAR TAN ALUCINANTE HISTORIA.

.

.

.

.

" _En el capítulo anterior"_

 _Maldito Moyashi que le había ayudado a escapar, por su culpa había vuelto a la orden, detestaba deber favores._

 _Maldito sentimiento de culpa que estaba con el día con día impidiéndole vivir en paz el tiempo que le quedaba._

 _¿No podía estar más frustrado?_

 _-¿Noticias sobre alguno de ellos?- fue la pregunta de la china, y es que él además de estar en la búsqueda del albino también investigaba sobre los desaparecidos Bookman, ya llevaban medio año sin dar señales de vida y eso preocupaba a algunos y extrañaba a otros_

 _-Che…no lo sé pero estamos hablando de ellos- tal vez no estuvieran bien pero tampoco era como si esos tres fueran derrotados fácilmente_

 _-Sea ha llegado a la decisión de que el exorcista Kanda Yuu ya debe de cumplir sus deberes como general, sin embargo todavía estará bajo sospecha hasta que demuestre lo contrario- hablo Lvellie con disgusto_

 _-Sera mejor que me vaya a otra parte- se dijo a si misma ante la precaución de que esos monstruos no llegaran a verla_

.

.

.

.

" **ENCUENTRO"**

.

.

.

.

(Hace 9 años en alguna parte del mundo…)

.

.

.

.

 _Escuchas muchas voces las cuales no podías reconocer, molestas voces que no te dejan descansar…solo querías que se callaran, que guardaran silencio y te dejaran seguir durmiendo plácidamente en esa calidez que rodeaba tu cuerpo._

 _ **-¿Cómo sigue?-**_

 _ **-¿Se pondrá bien?-**_

 _ **-¿Cuándo despertara?-**_

 _Preguntan varias personas con un tono agudo como para ser de alguien maduro, que lo único que hacían era interrumpir en tu sueño._

 _ **-(Ojala pronto se callen)-**_ _pensaste molesta pero sin hacer ningún movimiento que indicara que estabas despierta_

 _-_ _ **Calma niños**_ _\- dijo una mujer mayor y eso lo pudiste notar por el tono de su voz-_ _ **Esta bien, solo necesita dormir así que será mejor que nos marchemos-**_ _tu solo pedias que le hicieran caso_

 _-_ _ **Pero madre, déjenos quedarnos con ella**_ _\- aunque al parecer esas personitas eran muy tercas_

 _ **-¿Qué sucede si despierta y no sabe dónde está?-**_ _ya estaba despierta pero si se largaban podría volver a conciliar el sueño_

 _-_ _ **Alguien debe cuidarla**_ _\- no necesitaba que nadie la cuidara, en cuanto se fueran y la dejaran descansar otro poco repondría sus fuerzas y se iría_

 _-_ _ **No se preocupen, yo me quedare toda la noche con ella**_ _\- al parecer no le sería posible salir de ahí, entonces lo intentaría en otro momento…y al menos esa persona era menos escandalosa que las demás_

 _-_ _ **La ayudaremos así que déjenos**_ _\- ¿¡Porque eran tan necios!?_

 _-_ _ **Niños…-**_ _la mujer de edad avanzada intentaba hacer que los infantes que cuidaba comprendieran que no era necesario, estaba feliz que ellos se mostraran interesados en la niña que habían encontrado en aquella nevada y que quisieran cuidar de ella pero al ver a tantas personas podría espantarla_

 _-¡_ _ **Por favor, madre**_ _!- bien…su paciencia se había acabado_

 _ **-¡Ya cállense de una buena vez! ¡No dejan dormir en paz, maldita sea!-**_ _gritaste molesta mientras te levantabas de la cama con un aura oscura rodeándote….ya no podías aguantar más_

 _Fue entonces cuando pudiste ver que eran niños más o menos de tu edad y una anciana con ropa de monja…. ¿En dónde estabas?_

 _Parpadeaste muchas veces confundida y ellos hicieron lo mismo que tu…todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro…tú los veías fijamente y esas personas a ti, nadie se atrevía a hacer nada más._

 _Finalmente decidiste decir algo pero callaste al ver como a los tres niños les brillaron los ojos con una extraña sonrisa…habías llegado a un lugar de locos, eso fue lo que pensaste._

 _ **-¡Estas despierta!**_ _\- gritaron los tres escandalosos antes de lanzarse sobre ti y tirarte de la cama_

 _Durante la caída sentiste algo golpear tu cabeza y entonces todo se volvió negro nuevamente…aunque pudiste escuchar el grito del trio antes de quedar inconsciente_

 _ **-¡Wuaaaa sea ha pegado la cabeza con la mesa! ¡Resiste!-**_ _vaya recibimiento que te habían dado aquel día_

.

.

.

.

(En la actualidad)

.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en el despacho del supervisor con complejo de hermano sobreprotector esperando que ese hombre apareciera para que le dijera de una buena vez el porqué de su llamado.

Ya había pasado un largo rato desde que llego y se comenzaba a hartar… ¿¡Porque tardaba tanto el maldito Komui!? Se supone que él debía de estar ahí…pero no….el científico quien sabe dónde estaba pero le había dicho (por el golem) que necesitaba verlo urgentemente en su despacho.

Entonces si era tan "urgente"… ¿¡Porque rayos no estaba ahí!?

Chasqueo su lengua por enésima vez y cruzo sus brazos…ojala no tardara más ese tipo o sino se iría valiéndole un comino de lo que quería hablar con él.

- **Kanda-kun que bueno que estas aquí** \- hablo el Lee entrando a la habitación bajo la dura mirada del oriental oji azul

- **Te tardaste** \- dijo molesto el exorcista

- **Lo siento, tuve unos asuntos que atender de camino para acá** -

- **Y bien… ¿Qué pasa?-** en el rostro de Komui se formó una gran sonrisa haciendo que el japonés levantara una ceja extraño por la actitud del supervisor

- **Finalmente han decidido que ejerzas tus labores como general** \- Kanda al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió bastante…no se esperaba eso

 **-¿De verdad? ¿Así sin más?** \- el peli negro aún tenía sus dudas al respecto

- **Todavía estas bajo sospecha, sin embargo dada la situación en la que nos encontramos han declarado que debes empezar a trabajar como te corresponde** \- dijo el chino serio y relajado **-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-**

Para él eso significaba muchas cosas; ya no tendría molestos buscadores o cuervos acompañándolo en sus misiones, tampoco tendría que estar reportándose seguidamente (más que un exorcista normal) y eso era el adiós a los interrogatorios a los que era sometido, todo cortesía de Lvellie…pero sobre todo podía buscar mejor al Moyashi y a los Bookman desaparecidos.

- **Kanda-kun, sé que estás pensando y déjame decirte que no puedo permitir eso** \- hablo el Lee interrumpiendo los pensamientos del portador de Mugen- **Recuerda que el que hayas estado con Allen-kun fue lo que te mantuvo bajo sospecha de ser aliado del 14vo, ahora es nuestro enemigo y es muy arriesgado para ti ir tras él considerando tu situación actual-**

Tal vez debía hacerle caso al supervisor idiota…pero no lo haría, no tenía mucho tiempo como para seguir esperando a que ellos aparecieran por si solos.

El ambiente quedo en silencio, quedando como una incógnita la respuesta del espadachín hacia lo dicho por el peli morado de la Orden.

Komui suspiro resignado….Kanda era bastante necio en ese tema, solo esperaba que recapacitara.

- **Si eso todo lo que tenías que decirme, me marcho** \- el exorcista se levantó dispuesto a irse pero antes de que llegara a la puerta el Lee mayor lo llamo nuevamente

- **No olvides cuál es tu trabajo como general, debes de buscar a personas que sean compatibles con la Inocencia y los altos mandos esperan tus resultados pronto-** lo que le faltaba…aunque era lógico que eso pasara aun así le fastidiaba el hecho de tener que hacerlo

Chasqueo su lengua y salió del despacho para ordenar las cosas que necesitaba para su largo viaje…uno del cual no esperaba volver en un mucho tiempo a la Orden.

.

.

Del portal que se encontraba en la construcción eclesiástica salió el segundo exorcista con una maleta en su mano; su traje no era muy diferente del que solía usar anteriormente…tal vez lo único que lo diferenciaba eran los detalles dorados que sustituían a los rojos.

Dejo la iglesia donde se encontraba el Arca y camino por un rato en las desoladas y oscuras calles de la ciudad a la que había llegado.

Bien….estaba solo, ni un tonto buscador o un maldito cuervo a su lado.

Y ahora que estaba así ¿A dónde rayos iría?...no tenía ni la puta idea sobre qué hacer o a donde dirigirse primero, había actuado sin pensar.

La vez anterior había tenido la suerte de que Johnny también estaba en búsqueda del Moyashi pero esta ocasión era completamente diferente, ahora si no tenía ni una mísera pista sobre el paradero del albino….maldita sea.

¿Qué haría?...La única opción que tenía (y para no regresar a la Orden) era dejar que el viento lo llevara y que para lo que tuviera que pasar.

No podía desaprovechar la poca libertad que tenía por su trabajo como general, aunque eso implicara buscar personas que fueran compatibles con la Inocencia….el tan solo pensar que tendría que cuidar de jodidos novatos idiotas le irritaba, después de todo su paciencia era muy pero muy limitada y no estaba del todo seguro si soportaría tener un aprendiz, aparte de que se volvería un obstáculo en su búsqueda del Walker.

Bueno….lo mejor era que en cuanto encontrara uno se lo reportaría a Komui y le enviaría el novato…él no estaba para cuidar de principiantes debiluchos que le estorbaran.

.

.

.

.

(Tiempo después)

.

.

.

.

Capellades…una ciudad de la bella España….esa era la actual ubicación del general de cabellos negros.

Ya llevaba un mes viajando….y en todo ese tiempo solo había peleado con algunos akumas que aparecían en su camino, pero no había señales de alguna actividad de los Noé o del Walker.

El cielo estaba rojizo con algunas nubes oscuras invadiéndolo, la gente caminaba de aquí para allá y los puestos de la ciudad iluminaban las calles que poco a poco iban siendo invadidas por las sombras.

- **Tsk…que pérdida de tiempo** \- susurro el espadachín que salía de un bar con una cara de pocos amigos

 _¿Cuántos lugares de ese tipo llevaba visitando?_

No llevaba la cuenta pero estaba seguro que muchos...tantos que ni quería recordarlos y menos lo que había vivido en cada uno de ellos.

Lo habían llamado mujer, habían coqueteado con él sin fin de ocasiones, más de una vez intentaron secuestrarlo (por supuesto que ninguno logro siquiera tocarlo)…y hasta habían intentado besarlo, todos ellos habían acabado en el hospital y eso no le bastaba….malditos bastardos.

Pero quien tenía la culpa de todo era el enano canoso y mártir, sino fuera por ese niño no tendría la necesidad de estar yendo a ese tipo de lugares.

Ese Moyashi se la pagaría caro cuando lo viera…si es que seguía siendo el mismo. Después de todo ya habían pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que lo había visto, tal vez era el Noé el que estaría ocupando ese cuerpo….aunque Allen tampoco era débil, todo ese asunto era bastante incierto.

Pronto las gotas de lluvia se hicieron presentes y la gente comenzó a correr en búsqueda de refugio, pero a él no le importaba si se mojaba o no así que siguió caminando tranquilamente, mañana se iría de la ciudad para seguir buscando al albino en otra parte.

Inconscientemente giro su cabeza a uno de sus costados y vio una extraña silueta que paso a su lado, hubiese ignorado a la figura pero un tenue brillo verdoso (casi imperceptible) capto su atención de inmediato, miro detalladamente al ser pero todo su cuerpo era cubierto por una vieja y gastada capa que mantenía oculta su identidad.

La figura pareció notar el brillo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección contraria a la que él iba….sospechoso…pensó para después seguirla.

La entidad noto la acción de la persona de pelo negro y aceleró su pasó…pero Kanda hizo lo mismo, la caminata pronto se vio cambiada por el correr de ambos entre las húmedas calles solitarias, el encapuchado era rápido pero el exorcista lo era aún más.

El perseguido al ver que poco a poco su perseguidor lo alcanzaba se escabullo en un callejón oscuro y sin reducir su velocidad siguió corriendo desconociendo el camino tomado, pasado un tiempo y creyendo haber perdido al individuo de cabellera azulada que lo seguía se detuvo jadeante.

 **-(Por fin, hasta que deje a ese tipo)-** pensó el encapuchado mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes del callejón

Las gotas de agua que descendían de las nubes resonaban por todo el espacio, sin embargo un extraño sonido interrumpió el ambiente.

Se separó de la pared y empezó a caminar con gran cuidado hacia el lugar del cual había provenido el ruido, en una esquina se detuvo y miro lo que había del otro lado, muy cercas de ahí se encontraba una extraña criatura redonda con varios cañones saliendo de su cuerpo.

Otra vez no…era una de esas cosas que solían perseguirlo.

La anormal entidad se dio cuenta de la presencia del encapuchado y le disparo, la persona rápidamente lo esquivo y desenvaino el arma que tenía en la cintura

 **-(Genial, primero me sigue un desconocido y ahora esto…tsk)-** el arma que traía en sus manos fue iluminada por un tenue rayo del sol, mostrando una espada vieja con la hoja oxidada y una pequeño anillo unido a una cadena; se colocó en posición de batalla y la extraña criatura se puso delante de él quien lo apunto con todas sus armas.

Las balas del monstruo pronto se vieron disparadas hacia el encubierto, sin embargo fueron destruidas antes de que si quiera fuera tocado por ellas, una persona a gran velocidad se acercó a la criatura y la rebano con un solo movimiento de su espada oscura, la cabellera negra y azulada se movía con elegancia gracias al explotar del ser que había atacado, mientras que su espalda era observada por la persona que hacía unos momentos estaba persiguiendo.

- **Así que aquí estabas** \- hablo el exorcista de ojos azules girándose a ver al encapuchado

 **-(¡Maldición, otra vez!)-** pensó molesta la entidad encubierta…tenía que deshacerse de ese sujeto de alguna manera

Cambio su pose de pelea sin despejar su vista del peli negro y se lanzó sobre el recién llegado, Kanda sin esfuerzo alguno esquivo el ataque pero una patada dirigida hacia su pecho lo hizo cubrirse con uno de sus brazos.

 **-(Sabe pelear un poco)-** el exorcista de igual manera se posiciono para luchar guardando a Mugen…no era necesario que la utilizara

La otra persona que sostenía la espada al observar que su oponente había enfundado su arma decidió hacerlo mismo, al poco tiempo de guardar su espada ataco a su perseguidor con un golpe a la cabeza que fue bloqueado por el oji azul y este le dio un rodillazo en el estómago.

El encapuchado tomo la mano de su oponente, lo jalo y con su otro brazo dio un codazo que fue parado por el peli negro, Kanda con su fuerza empujo a la persona encubierta a la pared y después la agarró del cuello alzándola.

- **Sera mejor que te calmes si no quieres que te muela a golpes** \- dijo en un tono serio intentado ver a través de la capucha, pero la oscuridad del callejón no le permitía ver la identidad de la persona además de que la ropa que traía puesta ocultaba muy bien el rostro

-…. **Púdrete** ….- susurro el encapuchado en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara, agarro con fuerza el brazo que apresaba su cuello y lanzo una patada a la cabeza del oriental que nuevamente lo esquivo, pero por reflejo soltó a la persona encubierta que no perdió tiempo y corrió tan rápido como podía para alejarse de aquel desconocido

No le gustaba admitirlo pero ese sujeto de cabello largo era muy fuerte, claramente estaban a niveles completamente diferentes así que enfrentarlo ya no era una opción, lo que más detestaba era salir corriendo de una batalla…pero esa era su única opción, tenía el presentimiento que si no lo hacía le depararía un futuro incierto.

Kanda al ver como se alejaba aquella persona de inmediato actuó y tacleo al encapuchado tirándolo al suelo.

 **-¿A dónde crees que vas?** \- pregunto el exorcista de manera seria

- **Maldito… ¡Suéltame!** \- el encubierto intento quitarse de encima al de pupilas azules, aunque hiciera lo que hiciera no podía moverlo **-¡Que me sueltes estúpido! ¿¡O que es lo que quieres para que me dejes de joder!?** -

- **Tu… ¿Quién eres?** \- la persona encapuchada se quedó quieta un momento analizando lo que había pasado…toda… ¡Toda una puta persecución solo para esa pregunta!….. ¿¡Que no pudo haberlo hecho de otra manera!? Y lo peor de todo… ¿¡Acaso creía que le iba a responder!? ¡Ni de chiste lo haría!

-... **¡Grandísimo idiota!**...- exclamo molesta la entidad

Lo llamo idiota….lo llamo idiota…. ¿¡Lo había llamado idiota!?...bien…al parecer había sido muy blando.

Kanda levanto su puño con una gran vena remarcada en su frente y sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, como si se tratara de una bestia a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa…el sonido de varios golpes hicieron eco en el silencio, esperaba que con eso recordara que nadie podía llamarlo idiota; sin embargo el encapuchado no se quedó quieto y devolvió los golpes, dando así comienzo una nueva pelea mientras se decían una larga lista de insultos.

.

.

.

.

Al parecer cierta personita no será fácil de manejar para Kanda (XD) ¿Qué sucederá con el encubierto y el exorcista? ¿Quién ganara la pelea? ¿Por qué esos dos no arreglan las cosas de una forma más tranquila? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?

Espero que les haya gustado y como dije anteriormente recibo de todo (:D) si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, idea o reclamo háganmela saber; eso me ayudaría mucho para mejorar y continuar.

Cuídense y nos vemos luego (XD)

*SALUDOS*

 _ **Próximo capitulo: Identidad**_


	3. Identidad

¡Hola a todos! Muy buenas tardes (¿?)…bueno eso no importa ¿Cómo les va pareciendo el anime? A mí me está gustando y espero una excelente animación para la pelea que se acerca, así como también para el despertar de Neah.

Antes de comenzar el capítulo de hoy les agradezco a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta historia, en especial a **Ka Uve** por sus comentarios que me animan a continuar (:3), espero que este siendo de su agrado.

En 3….2…..1…¡LEAN!

.

.

.

.

D GRAY MAN Y TODA SU HISTORIA ES PROPIEDA DE LA MAGAKA KATSURA HOSHINO, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE SUS PERSONAJES Y TRAMA CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO…. ¿¡DONDE RAYOS ESTA LAVI!?

.

.

.

.

" _En el capítulo anterior"_

 _-Finalmente han decidido que ejerzas tus labores como general- Kanda al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió bastante…no se esperaba eso_

 _Bien….estaba solo, ni un tonto buscador o un maldito cuervo a su lado._

 _Y ahora que estaba así ¿A dónde rayos iría?...no tenía ni la puta idea sobre qué hacer o a donde dirigirse primero, había actuado sin pensar._

 _Inconscientemente giro su cabeza a uno de sus costados y vio una extraña silueta que paso a su lado, hubiese ignorado a la figura pero un tenue brillo verdoso (casi imperceptible) capto su atención de inmediato, miro detalladamente al ser pero todo su cuerpo era cubierto por una vieja y gastada capa que mantenía oculta su identidad._

 _La figura pareció notar el brillo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección contraria a la que él iba….sospechoso…pensó para después seguirla._

 _-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto el exorcista de manera seria_

 _-... ¡Grandísimo idiota!...- exclamo molesta la entidad_

 _Kanda levanto su puño con una gran vena remarcada en su frente y sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, como si se tratara de una bestia a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa…el sonido de varios golpes hicieron eco en el silencio, esperaba que con eso recordara que nadie podía llamarlo idiota; sin embargo el encapuchado no se quedó quieto y devolvió los golpes, dando así comienzo una nueva pelea mientras se decían una larga lista de insultos._

.

.

.

.

" **IDENTIDAD"**

.

.

.

.

(Hace 9 años en alguna parte del mundo…)

.

.

.

.

 _¿Por qué no tenía recuerdos? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Quién era su familia?_

 _Esas y más interrogantes no paraban de formularse en su cabeza._

 _Lo único que tenía presente era su nombre y su edad…solo eso…además de una incómoda sensación que invadía su cuerpo, sentía que tenía algo muy importante por hacer pero no sabía qué y era frustrante que no lo supiera…se sentía perdida._

 _ **-¡Heeeyyy! ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?-**_ _pregunto un niño mientras veía con asombro el lugar en el que se encontraba_ _ **-¡Heeeeyyyy!... ¡Hazme caso!-**_

 _La chica bufo molesta e ignoro la irritante presencia que pedía su atención… ¿Acaso no entendían que quería estar sola? No se sentía a gusto estando rodeada de muchos niños._

 _Su corazón estaba confundido, necesitaba estar sola para poder tranquilizarse…aunque por más que lo intentara no funcionaba._

 _Tenía que hacer pero ¿Qué cosa?….era raro…ese sentimiento del deber se intensificaba pero a su vez sentía impotente…como si hubiera abandonado algo importante._

 _¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Con vacío misterioso y con una opresión extraña en su pecho_

 _¿Por qué?... ¿Porque esa lagrima solitaria bajaba por su rostro?_

 _ **-(…. ¿¡Que rayos me pasa!?...)-**_ _pensó molesta por no comprender nada de lo que vivía_

 _Se quitó la lágrima con brusquedad y se levantó rápidamente…estaba harta… ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo? ¿Qué era esa incomoda sensación que no la dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué sentía que alguien la vigilaba siempre?...de eso…de todo eso estaba harta._

 _¡Era estúpido! ¿¡Cómo podía dejarse caer por eso!? Era cierto que no recordaba nada y que sentía que había abandonado algo valioso pero eso no era motivo para que se pusiera de esa manera tan patética, más bien eso debía de ser algo que la impulsara a esforzarse…para acabar con esa sensación de frustración y recuperar lo que le hacía falta._

 _No se dejaría…no se dejaría vencer por nada de eso…si lo hacía se quedaría estancada y eso le desagradaba...la hacía sentirse débil ¡Y ella no era débil!_

 _ **-Waaaa ¡Esto es estúpido!-**_ _grito enojada mientras pisaba con fuerza la superficie en la que se encontraba_

 _-_ _ **¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?**_ _\- pregunto una voz algo molesta_

 _Detuvo su desquite de ira y fijo sus ojos en la persona que le había hablado…era la madre superiora._

 _-_ _ **Tsk… ¿Qué quiere?-**_ _su contestación no pareció agradarle a la anciana ya que el ceño que tenía en su frente se había remarcado_

 _-_ _ **No me has respondido-**_ _dijo la mayor con cierto tono de reproche_

 _-_ _ **No es algo que le incumba**_ _\- le respondió la infante…esa mujer la había salvado pero no eso no le daba el derecho de meterse en su vida_

 _ **-¿Y se puede saber cómo llegaste ahí?-**_ _Es que no lo podia creer… ¿¡Ella también!? ¿A poco era impresionante que una niña de su edad estuviera en el techo de la iglesia? Pero si había sido muy sencillo subir_

 _-_ _ **Solo escale y ya**_ _\- hablo molesta la menor_

 _ **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**_

 _-_ _ **Deje de molestar de una buena vez….ya le dije que quiero estar sola**_ _\- ¿¡Porque nadie la comprendía!? ¿Acaso era algo difícil de hacer?_

 _ **-¿Si quieres estar sola porque no te vas?-**_ _pregunto la madre superiora a lo que la niña solo la miro sorprendida…no lo sabía…era cierto…ellos se lo habían dicho, si quería podía irse y nadie la detendría... ¿Entonces porque…?_

 _ **-No sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza que te provoca tanto enojo, pero algo de lo que estoy segura es que en realidad no quieres estar sola…por eso no te has marchado-**_

 _De nuevo la anciana acertaba, llevaba 20 días viviendo en ese lugar y ella les había dicho que en cuento se mejorara abandonaría el lugar…ya estaba completamente curada desde hace algunos días… pero ella no se había ido y no daba indicio de querer hacerlo._

 _ **-Sera mejor que bajes, ese lugar es peligroso para ti…además ya es hora de comer y todos te están esperando, queremos comer contigo y no lo haremos hasta que bajes, así que no tardes**_ _-dijo la mayor tranquila andando hacia el comedor al ver que la infante se había calmado_

 _-_ _ **Tsk…idiotas-**_ _susurro la menor mientras veía la forma de descender de manera segura, tal vez si era peligroso el lugar en el que estaba…después de todo se encontraba en el techo de la capilla, a unos 6 metros del suelo-_ _ **…. ¿Eh?…no puede ser…*parpadea*….. ¡MALDICIÓN!...-**_ _había podido subirse…pero ahora no sabía bajarse_

.

.

.

.

(En la actualidad)

.

.

.

.

 _ **¿Por qué le pasaba eso?**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que había hecho para merecer tal castigo?**_

 _ **¿Qué quería lograr él con eso?**_

Esas y más preguntas se hacia la persona encubierta que caminaba al lado del exorcista de pelo negro, era increíble como habían terminado de ese modo después de la pelea física y verbal que habían tenido aquel día.

 _ **¿Por qué había dejado que eso pasara?**_

-" **Eres sospechoso** "- le dijo el hombre de larga cabellera

¡Esa no era una justificación! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que para probar su "inocencia" se había dejado vigilar por ese afeminado desconocido!

-( **Que imbécil soy** )- se dijo en un tono decepcionado

Nunca había sucumbido ante las amenazas….

Tampoco era de las personas que se dejaban vencer….

Jamás había dejado ninguna pelea a medias…

Y le valía un reverendo cacahuate lo que dijeran o pensaran de su persona, entonces….

¿¡PORQUE CON ESE TIPO NO HIZO LO MISMO!? ¡EL QUE FUERA MAS FUERTE NO DEBERIA DE SIGNIFICAR NADA!...Lo había agarrado con la guardia baja.

-( **Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota** )- pensaba con frustración la entidad encubierta sin parar, aunque externamente no demostrara nada

Mientras tanto Kanda quien parecía estar atento al camino en realidad estaba solo al pendiente de la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que lo vigilaba, si a primera vista se le había hecho sospechoso lo era un más ahora.

Era extraño…desde la vestimenta que usaba (que constaba de unas botas negras con un par de guantes de cuero y una capucha negra…siendo lo único que podía ver porque prácticamente tapaba toda su apariencia), su comportamiento (casi no hablaba, y cuando lo hacía los dos terminaban peleándose física y verbalmente) y sus raras acciones (había algunas cosas para las que quería mucha privacidad y a veces su voz sonaba distinta) pero lo que más seguía llamando su atención era el arma que portaba en la cintura y que de igual manera ocultaba…podría ser Inocencia…tal vez no…..debía observarla a detalle para corroborarlo aunque claramente ese sujeto no lo dejaría.

.

.

.

.

Era de noche, la ciudad empezaba a perder su ánimo, algunos ya se encontraban cerrando sus negocios…otros se abrían paso.

El portador de Mugen y la persona que ocultaba su identidad se hallaban en un bar; el primero bebía mientras era admirado por muchas de las trabajadoras del lugar, el segundo era rodeado por un aura oscura intimidando a todos los que lo rodeaban (menos Kanda), no solo por el aire amenazante que desprendía sino que también por su apariencia y por su actitud, más de uno había intentado ver el rostro que era oculto por la capucha y todos habían acabado inconscientes.

- **¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Detesto este tipo de lugares, hubieras buscado a alguien más que te hiciera compañía-** susurro el encapuchado molesto mientras miraba con desprecio el contenido de la copa que estaba en frente de él

- **Cierra la maldita boca….no sabes nada** \- contesto el peli negro con una vena remarcada en su sien y con varias jóvenes del establecimiento muy cercas de su cuerpo

- **Tu no me callas-** el encubierto se iba a levantar de su asiento pero el exorcista se lo impido, haciendo que se sentara de nuevo- **Si no estás aquí para beber y otras cosas ¿Entonces porque…-**

- **Ya te dije…tú no sabes nada así que cállate** \- Kanda saco una foto y se la mostro a una de las chicas que tenía encima suyo **-¿Han visto a esta persona?-** pregunto seriamente, a lo que la mujer tomo la imagen entre sus manos

- **Kyaaa pero que guapo…mmm tal vez ya lo he visto o tal vez no** \- respondió coquetamente la chica acercándose al rostro del oji azul **-Tal vez quieras ayudarme a refrescar mi memoria** \- Kanda miraba con extrañeza a la femenina mientras pensaba que hacer y eso no pasó desapercibido de su acompañante

- **Que pérdida de tiempo….yo me largo** \- el encapuchado suspiro desganado y se levantó de su asiento bajo las miradas del hombre de cabellera larga y todas las chicas

 **-¿¡A dónde crees que vas!?** \- el oriental se quitó a la joven de encima con el ceño fruncido y siguió a la persona de apariencia desconocida

- **Eso no te importa, ya me harte de esto** \- respondió molesto, después se escabullo entre toda la gente que había en el establecimiento y salió de este

Cuando estuvo fuera el viento frio choco contra sus ropas, sus ojos observaron el oscuro manto y el silencio fue captado por sus oídos; parpadeo un par de veces confundido intentando procesar lo que había hecho…inconscientemente se había librado del peli negro…..era su oportunidad para alejarse de ese tipo y no la desaprovecharía.

Ahora que lo recordaba había un bosque cercas, podía ir ahí…la noche era un poco peligrosa pero sabía arreglárselas…no sería ningún problema.

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta el bosque pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar noto una pequeña presencia que estaba sentada en el suelo con su cuerpo recargado en un árbol, tenía sus piernas recogidas y su cara oculta entre ellas.

Planeaba pasar por alto aquella entidad pero al ver aquella personita que parecía ser un niño no pudo evitar que su curiosidad le pidiera conocer el por qué se encontraba ahí, tal vez estaba perdido o…

- **Oye…. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien?-** pregunto el encubierto mientras se acercaba lentamente, tenía un extraño presentimiento respecto a lo que estaba haciendo

El infante levanto su rostro y al ver al encapuchado se paró de su lugar haciendo que el mayor se detuviera.

El viento soplo fuertemente y las copas de los árboles se sacudieron de manera violenta…entonces se dio cuenta que su presentimiento era correcto.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto el exorcista buscaba en el establecimiento al individuo que estaba vigilando, no se había esperado perder de ese modo al encapuchado, al estar en un local de este tipo creyó que no intentaría nada pero se había equivocado…si la espada de ese sujeto era Inocencia entonces tenía que encontrarlo antes de que algún akuma diera con él, después de todo ellos ya estaban conscientes de la existencia del encubierto, tenía que encontrarlo rápidamente.

El peli negro harto de no hallarlo dentro del bar salió del lugar…. ¿A dónde podría a ver ido?... ¡Iba ser difícil buscarlo en todo el puto pueblo!

-( **Maldito bastardo** )- pensó Kanda al mismo tiempo que corría por las calles

No paso mucho para que múltiples explosiones se oyeran cercas de la ciudad, alertando a las pocas personas que se encontraban despiertas.

 **-¿Pero qué está pasando?-**

 **-Al parecer proviene del bosque-**

Susurraban los habitantes alarmados ante la incertidumbre de lo que sucedía en las afueras del lugar.

El peli azul detuvo su andar y rápidamente se subió al techo de una casa para poder observar un poco mejor lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo lo único que podía ver eran algunos destellos que efectivamente provenían del bosque. Eran akumas…tal vez estaban atacando a algún pobre desgraciado que encontraron solo o podía tratarse del encapuchado….posiblemente era eso, aunque cual fuese la razón de todas maneras debía de ir.

Tenía que ser idiota….si el encubierto era el que estaba siendo perseguido por las creaciones del Conde entonces significaba que el muy imbécil no sabía cuidar de sí mismo como decía, además el que se encontrara en esa situación era su culpa por irse del bar, ojala con eso aprendiera su lección, para que, cuando le salvara el trasero ahora si hablara sin alguna objeción.

.

.

.

.

Los akumas le lanzaron una gran cantidad de balas, por lo que se tiró colina abajo para evitar que le diera…lo sabía, sabía que si alguno de sus ataques lo tocaban entonces moriría.

Siempre observaba todo lo que podía de esas cosas cada vez que se las encontraba, y en uno de esos momentos fue testigo de lo que le paso a unos animales al ser atravesados por esas balas. Una de esas criaturas intento dispararle por la espalda pero antes de lo hiciera rápidamente la rebano con su espada que se estaba "medio despierta".

De verdad le molestaba su arma… ¿¡Por qué en momentos de suma necesidad no reaccionaba como debería de ser!? Cuando iban por la calle con mucha gente rodeándolos a veces brillaba a tal punto que le costaba ocultar aquel resplandor, y justamente cuando la necesitaba para pelear no hacía nada, se tardaba o era muy débil.

- **Malditas molestias** \- susurro el encapuchado mientras corría a toda velocidad en busca de un espacio donde pudiera pelear mejor, finalmente se había librado de esa estúpida atadura de cabellos oscuros y ahora aparecían esas cosas

Los akumas no paraban de dispararle y la cantidad era muy grande para que los enfrentara frente a frente…podía hacerlo pero con su espada en ese estado no era algo muy inteligente, los acabaría uno por uno y se marcharía de ahí antes de que llegara aquel sujeto…seguramente ya se había dado cuenta.

Oculto entre las sombras de los árboles y a su máxima velocidad destruía a las criaturas, las cuales no podían saber en dónde se encontraba.

Sin embargo escucho un extraño sonido, levanto su mirada de un salto se alejó del lugar en que se había detenido ya que en ese mismo sitio había caído otra criatura…a diferencia de las anteriores esta era enorme con grandes garras, una gruesa cola y de escamoso cuerpo rojo…parecía un lagarto.

- **Vaya vaya mira lo que me encontré, pero si es el sujeto que estaba con el exorcista-** …hablaba…. ¡Estaba hablando!...nunca había visto algo como eso, todas los monstruos que siempre se encontraban eran esféricos con un rostro extraño y varios cañones en su cuerpo

 **-¿Qué eres tú?-** pregunto el encubierto con su espada al frente

-¿ **Uh? ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Pensé que ese exorcista te había dicho** \- … ¿A que se estaba refiriendo?

 **-¿Exorcista? No te entiendo** \- Probablemente se refería al imbécil con pelo de niña…ese tipo no le había dicho nada, solo se le quedaba viendo como idiota y ya

 **-Así que no te conto nada, jajaja bueno humano tendrás el honor de ser comido por mi…un akuma nivel 2-** ¿Akuma? ¿¡Que chingados era un Akuma!? ¿¡Que rayos pasaba!? **-Ahora…. ¡Muere!-**

El lagarto se lanzó hacia el encapuchado y este lo esquivo con una pirueta, ese akuma nivel 2 era más fuerte que las criaturas esféricas.

Sin perder el tiempo empezó a blandir su espada hacia su oponente que también esquivaba sus ataques pero claramente se le dificultaba mucho, el encubierto le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que el akuma retrocediera un poco hasta llegar a un árbol y fue tras su cuello, sin embargo la criatura se agacho y en su lugar corto el tronco.

La pelea poco a poco estaba siendo ganada por el encapuchado, la creación del Conde no se había esperado que ese sujeto fuera tan fuerte ya que todos los humanos que había matado eran débiles…si no hacía algo seria destruido.

Azoto su cola en el suelo para crear una nube de polvo que lo oculto, el encubierto empezó a buscar con la mirada a su oponente, pero la oscuridad lo mantenía bien escondido.

- **Aquí estoy, humano** \- el akuma nivel 2 con fuerza en sus garras ataco la espalda del encapuchado lanzándolo hacia un árbol

Sin embargo este dio un giro y se colocó nuevamente en pose de pelea, sin embargo algo caliente escurrir por su espalda, estaba sangrando pero eso no era nada…todavía podía seguir.

- **Eres resistente, muchos ya habrían muerto** \- dijo el monstruo mientras lamia la sangre que tenía en sus garras- **Pero pronto estarás acabado-**

- **No me compares** \- Había subestimado un poco a esa criatura que se decía ser un Akuma pero no volvería a pasar algo similar porque esta sería su victoria…aunque para eso su espada debía de reaccionar por completo, algo que todavía no hacia **-Además hablas mucho-**

La lucha entre el akuma y el encubierto pronto se empezó a nivelar; la sangre no paraba de salir de su espalda y manchar el suelo, sus movimientos se habían vuelto un poco más lentos y débiles...el ataque anterior le había afectado más de lo que creyó.

El encapuchado bloqueo el ataque de la criatura con su espada pero esta de inmediato uso su cola para asestarle un golpe en el estómago que lo mando al suelo, el akuma colocó su mano encima del cuerpo de su contrincante y comenzó a aplastarlo.

- **Jajajaja hagas lo que hagas es inútil…ahora grita…quiero escucharte** \- dijo el ser con forma de lagarto mientras ponía más fuerza en su extremidad

- **Je….si qui…eres eso….te…equivocas de per…sona, imbécil** \- hablo con una voz fina sorprendiendo al ser de escamoso cuerpo, agarro con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma y el filo de la espada resplandeció al sentir el contacto

La daga oxidada se volvió de color plateada, la empuñadura se tornó negra con detalles verdosos y la piedra del anillo empezó a brillar.

 **-¡Toma esto!-** la persona encapuchada con su espada rebano la mano que la aprisionaba, cuando se libró de ella aprovecho la oportunidad para atravesarle el pecho a su contrincante con la sangre cayendo sobre su cuerpo

- **Mal…maldito** \- susurro el akuma antes de explotar frente a sus ojos, afortunadamente se cubrió a tiempo con su capa protegiéndose casi por completo, su ropa termino quemándose en algunas partes que mostraban su cuerpo

Callo de rodillas al suelo y empezó toser sangre, se llevó una mano a su pecho por reflejo del dolor que sentía dentro de él y la vista pronto se le puso borrosa.

-( **Tsk...Todavía soy bastante débil** )- se dijo con su cabeza tocando el suelo

Varios ruidos se hicieron presentes y rápidamente levanto su mirada encontrándose con las criaturas esféricas….no tenía tiempo para descansar.

Se paró lentamente para combatir contra aquellos seres y se puso en guardia, las piernas le temblaban, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y la vista se le nublaba…..aun así pelearía

Todos los akumas nivel 1 apuntaron hacia la mal herida persona y cuando estaban a punto de disparar múltiples criaturas de color celeste acabaron con ellos, dejando en su camino una estela de explosiones.

- **Che…tan solo te quito el ojo de encima y te metes en problemas, ya me debes muchas maldito** \- hablo Kanda apareciendo frente al encapuchado y a punto de lanzarse en dirección a él para acabar con la criatura que estaba detrás del encubierto

Un akuma nivel 1 apareció tras la espalda del encapuchado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue destruido por la hoja plateada del herido.

- **Nadie te pidió tu ayuda** \- dijo el encubierto con una voz que claramente no era de hombre, la criatura exploto y la capa que mantenía oculta la identidad de la persona cayo

La luna ilumino el espacio en el que se encontraban mostrando como caía delicadamente una larga cascada de cabellos blancos que termino en la cadera de la persona que había ocultado su identidad, el ser se giró hacia el exorcista enseñándole la piel nívea de su fino rostro que portaba un par de ojos rojizos un tanto llamativos.

La persona que había estado acompañando al exorcista con título de general no era un hombre, sino una hermosa joven.

La femenina soltó su arma y se tambaleo un momento para después caer, sin embargo antes de que ella tocara el suelo Kanda la sujeto con su brazo; después miro la espada oxidada que hace unos momentos era plateada y el anillo colgante que había dejado de brillar….eso claramente era Inocencia y como había reaccionado con la albina entonces significaban que eran compatibles.

Echo el cuerpo malherido de la chica en su hombro, agarro la espada con su mano y emprendió su regreso a la ciudad…tenía que tratar las heridas de la joven e informarle a Komui lo que había pasado.

En cuanto ella despertara tendrían una larga charla….solo esperaba que ella colaborara por las buenas o haría las cosas a su modo, pese a la condición de la chica y los futuros reclamos del supervisor.

.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?... ¿Tomatazos?... ¿Alguien que quiera llorar conmigo en el capítulo mañana?

*SALUDOS*


	4. Cambio drastico

¡Hola a todos! ¿Alguien me extraño?...ña…..lo dudo. Bienvenidos de nuevo a este curioso fic, el cual espero que les esté gustando, perdonen si tarde, ya tenía el capítulo listo desde hace mucho pero la escuela no me deja actualizar.

Bueno, antes de comenzar le agradezco a " **thegreenflamingo** " por su apoyo y también a todos los que se pasan a leer esta historia, aunque no dejen comentarios sé que están apoyándome (o eso espero… n_nU).

En este capítulo finalmente conoceremos el nombre de la chica, aunque para los que ya me conozcan por mis otros trabajos (si es que hay alguien) ya sabrán quien es.

Para los que no sepan de quien hablo, solo espero que ella sea de su agrado.

Y ahora, en 3…2…..1…. ¡COMIENCEN!

.

.

.

.

D GRAY MAN Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA KATSURA HOSHINO….PRONTO ACABARA D GRAY MAN HALLOW (TT-TT)

.

.

.

.

" **CAMBIO DRASTICO"**

.

.

.

.

(Hace 7 años en alguna parte del mundo)

.

.

.

.

 _Ahí estas…frente a aquella casa…tu nuevo hogar…donde vivirás ahora tú y ese hombre el cual te había convertido en su hija._

 _¿Cómo fue que lo conociste?_

 _Sencillo…todo fue porque aquel hombre solía visitar constantemente el orfanato en el que te encontrabas, no era un mal tipo, solo que a tu parecer era extraño…aunque eso decías de toda la gente que quedaba fascinaba con tu apariencia._

 _La madre superiora te lo presento después de que lo golpeaste con una escoba diciendo que era un pedófilo, sin embargo el solo estaba sorprendido por tu físico…era la primera vez que él veía a una persona de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos._

 _Él era un escritor y profesor, no rebasaba los cuarenta años, cabellos castaños claros con ojos de color avellana, tenía cierto aire de comediante y además era viudo…su esposa había muerto en un accidente hace algunos años._

 _-_ _ **No fue mi intención asustarte**_ _\- dijo el hombre mientras se sobaba la cabeza, le habías soltado un buen golpe con el palo del utensilio de limpieza-_ _ **Mucho gusto pequeña-**_

 _ **-….Atrás pervertido….-**_ _le respondiste estando en guardia a lo que él empezó a sudar…la escoba parecía un arma mortal en tus manos_

 _-_ _ **Tra-tranquila no te hare nada**_ _\- hablo detrás de la anciana que te había salvado en aquella nevada_ _ **-¡Madre diga algo!-**_ _y al parecer te tenía miedo_

 _-_ _ **No te preocupes, este señor es un buen amigo mío**_ _\- te dijo la anciana al mismo tiempo que intentaba quitarse a aquel hombre_ _ **-Él ha venido a donarnos un poco dinero y a leerles unos cuentos a ustedes-**_

 _Ese día fue un tanto extraño para ti, aquel tipo parecía conocer a todos los del orfanato y los niños le tenían un gran aprecio._

 _Al principio seguías atacándolo y él solo huía de ti….varios se reían cada vez que eso pasaba. Con el tiempo lo fuiste conociendo cada vez mejor así que dejaste tus actos violentos pero no tu manera fría de ser con él._

 _Poco a poco ese hombre fue haciéndose más cercano a ti, incluso te alegraba verlo pero solías disimularlo._

 _Y eso nos lleva al día de hoy….estabas sorprendida….muy sorprendida, te esperabas que él escogiera a alguien más pero en vez de eso te eligió a ti….él te había adoptado._

 _No entendías porque pero lo había hecho, muchos niños del orfanato te dijeron que eso había sido porque eras la más querida para él… ¿Cómo?... ¿Ella era la más querida?...debían de estar bromeando._

 _El día de la adopción le agradeciste por todo a las personas que trabajaban en el orfanato y a los niños del lugar…ellas habían cuidado muy bien de ti a pesar de todos los problemas en los que los metiste._

 _Habían aguantado los ataques de ira que tuviste y tu grosera actitud con la que los trataste sin conocerlos, aunque eso con el tiempo cambio y aunque no lo demostrabas les tenías un gran aprecio, pero no era necesario, ellos te habían conocido rápidamente y lo sabían…tu no eras muy abierta con tus sentimientos._

 _-"_ _ **No falles**_ _"- escuchaste esa siniestra voz al salir de la puerta del orfanato_

 _Volteaste a todos lados buscando a la persona que lo había dicho, pero no encontraste a nadie…no la conocías pero tenías la sensación de haberla oído con anterioridad._

 _ **-¿Pasa algo?-**_ _te pregunto preocupado tu ahora padre_ _ **-¿Estas bien?-**_ _entonces fue cuando notaste que estabas temblando… ¿Qué te pasaba?...respiraste hondo y te tranquilizaste, asentiste con la cabeza y continuaste con tu camino._

 _Esa fue la última vez que escuchaste aquel oscuro susurro…_

.

.

.

.

(En la actualidad)

.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo se sentía cómodo, ligero y cálido…estaba envuelta en una inmensa paz. Sin embargo una extraña luz invadió su espacio interrumpiendo la atmosfera que la rodeaba dando por terminado su descanso.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero los rayos del sol le dieron directamente en el rostro por lo que se cubrió con su brazo…entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía las ropas que usualmente portaba para ocultar su identidad.

Se sentó rápidamente, sin embargo al hacerlo sintió un malestar en el estómago, por reflejo bajo su mirada encontrándose con las cobijas que habían cubierto su cuerpo en su regazo, después observo con detalle el sitio en el que se encontraba…. ¿¡Como había llegado a esa habitación!? ¿¡Como había terminado así!?

Se levantó de inmediato de la cama y empezó a observar su cuerpo; tenía puesto un pants gris, algunas gasas cubrían parte de sus brazos y piernas, además de que su pecho y abdomen estaban vendados.

¿¡Que rayos pasaba!? No recordaba nada de haber llegado a esa posada y tampoco de haber atendido sus heridas

 _¿Estaba soñando?_

 _¿Se trataba de alguna alucinación?_

 _¡Que alguien le explicara!_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, pero no le prestó atención….tenía que aclarar su mente.

Por la puerta entro una persona de largos cabellos negros y ropas oscuras, que veía con una ceja ligeramente alzada como la chica se observaba a detalle.

 **-Ya era hora que despertaras, te tardaste mucho** \- hablo el recién llegado haciendo que la albina se girara a verlo de inmediato

La joven parpadeo un par de veces confundida, intentando recordar cómo era que ese sujeto estaba ahí, y entonces varias imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, haciendo que finalmente comprendiera un poco su situación. Después de la pelea con aquellas criaturas el varón al parecer había buscado un lugar para que descansaran y también había tratado todas sus heridas.

Pero… ¿¡Eso quería que él le había cambiado la ropa y había osado tocar su cuerpo!?

Las mejillas de la dama herida se coloraron levemente, apretó sus puños con fuerza y una aura oscura comenzó a salir del cuerpo de la oji rojizos…ese tipo era…ese tipo era…

 **-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-** grito la albina mientras se acercaba a Kanda con su puño en alto dispuesta a soltarle un buen golpe en la cara, pero su ataque se vio detenido por la mano del oji azul

 **-(¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?** )- Se preguntó el exorcista al ver la mirada asesina que le daba la chica.

 _¿Por qué esa mujer lo atacaba de repente?_

 _¿Estaba loca o qué?_

 _¡Hasta lo había llamado pervertido!_

A menos que…a menos que la albina pensara que él el había cambiado las ropas.

¿Quién se creía esa mujer?...vaya, se había encontrado con una persona que carecía de inteligencia.

La fuerza que aplicaba la albina en su puño comenzó a disminuir, había sentido un fuerte punzada en su espalda, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Las vendas que cubrían la espalda de la joven poco a poco empezaron a teñirse de rojo… la herida se le había abierto.

Kanda al ver la leve mueca de dolor de su acompañante y el color que estaban adquiriendo las telas blancas soltó un largo chasqueo su lengua, tomo del brazo a la chica para que se apoyara sobre su hombro, y la llevo a la cama.

- **Che…eso te pasa por estúpida** \- dijo el peli negro a lo que la oji rojizos nuevamente lo miro molesta- **Y deja de verme así, yo no fui quien te atendió todas las heridas y te vistió, boba** -

 **-Espero que eso sea cierto por tu propio bien** \- susurro la chica con su aura oscura aun presente

- **Mejor deja de perder el tiempo y has algo con eso** \- hablo el oriental, refiriéndose a la herida que tenía la albina en la espalda, y con su mirada le indico el lugar donde estaban guardadas algunas medicinas y vendas que habían usado en la curación de la joven

La femenina nuevamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el oji azul para después señalarle con el dedo la puerta de la habitación.

 **-Vete-** el mayor soltó un gruñido y le dio la espalda a la chica sin moverse del lugar donde estaba

 **-¡Largo!-** grito la joven haciendo que Kanda la viera de reojo enojado…la mujer de pelo cano se estaba ganando un buen golpe

 **-Ni creas que me iré de aquí, así que apúrate-** respondió serio, viendo aquellas pupilas rojas

 **-Si haces algo sospechoso…eres hombre muerto-** amenazo la menor solo para corroborar que su acompañante no la viera mientras se cambiaba las vendas

 **-Deja de balbucear idioteces y has algo de una buena vez…. ¿O acaso quieres que sea yo el que te cambie las vendas?-** pregunto con un tono burlón el peli negro; la femenina quien tenía un rollo de vendas en su mano sin dudarlo lo lanzo a la cabeza del exorcista, fallando a causa del dolor de su espalda-( **Que tonta)** \- pensó burlón el varón viendo la tela a su lado

 **-….maldito...-** murmuro la chica al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las vendas

Rápidamente cambio las telas que cubrían su herida y en cuanto termino nuevamente se colocó en la cama.

Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada…aunque ambos tenían muchas interrogantes que debían aclarar por lo que debían de hablar en algún momento.

- **Tu…** \- dijeron Kanda y la albina al mismo tiempo pero callaron, el exorcista chasqueo su lengua y la femenina tomo eso como el permiso para hablar

- **Tienes que darme muchas explicaciones ¿Akumas? ¿Exorcista? ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿De dónde vienes?... ¿Qué quieres de mí?** \- pregunto la joven seriamente

- **Tsk, eres bastante preguntona** \- respondió el oriental fastidiado

 **-¿Quién tiene la culpa por no explicarme nada desde el principio?-**

El oji azul gruño bajamente ya que esperaba que Komui fuera quien le explicara a la chica, pero por la mirada que le daba ella sabía que no podía prolongar la plática.

- **Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir porque no planeo repetirlo** \- hablo el segundo exorcista antes de comenzar la larga plática

.

.

- **Dios…el Conde del Milenio y la familia de Noé…Akumas….Inocencia…Exorcistas…la Orden Negra** \- susurro la chica pensante **-Esto me parece una tomada de pelo** \- hablo la albina con el ceño fruncido, no estaba segura que todo lo que el "exorcista" le estaba contando fuera cierto

- **Ya te dije lo que querías-** la tipa era idiota, pensó el general de la Orden mientras rodaba sus ojos por la respuesta de la albina **-Ahora dime cómo es que obtuviste la Inocencia** \- dijo molesto Kanda mostrando la espada oxidada que tenía en la cintura junto con Mugen

 **-¿De verdad crees que me trago todo eso de la batalla de la Orden Negra contra el Conde del Milenio?-**

 **-Responde de una buena vez** \- esa mujer le estaba colmando la paciencia

- **La encontré hace 4 meses, estaba caminando de noche por el bosque cuando apareció una de esas cosas que llamas "akumas nivel 1 " y me ataco, corrí por todo el bosque mientras ideaba un plan para destruirlo termine en una clase de cueva, que al parecer en el pasado fue el escondite de alguien y vi la espada** -explico la oji rojizos al visualizar lo que le sucedió aquella noche- **Yo buscaba algún arma para defenderme y tome la espada en cuanto la vi pero note que estaba oxidada, necesitaba algo más efectivo para destruir al akuma pero no tuve más tiempo porque lo tenía enfrente mío, entonces de repente la espada brillo, así que de inmediato destruí al akuma…a partir de ese momento he tenido la Inocencia y los akumas empezaron a perseguirme…eso es todo** -

 **-..¿Cuál es tu nombre?...-** *Kanda*

- **Mizuki Spark** \- respondió la albina **-¿Y el tuyo?-**

 **-….Kanda…-** dijo el exorcista de mala gana mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación- **Vendrás conmigo a la Orden así que arregla tus cosas de inmediato y no tardes, salimos en unos minutos** \- Komui le había pedido que llevara a la chica, a pesar de que insistió que algún otro exorcista o un buscador viniera por ella, pero el condenado supervisor no lo dejo…no quería regresar a la sede tan pronto, y lo peor de todo es que aún no tenía pistas del Moyashi

 **-¿¡Que acabas de decir, cabello de niña!?-** grito la albina asombrada... ¿¡Lo había llamado cabello de niña!?

- **Maldita canosa ¿Estas sorda o qué? Dije que vendrás conmigo a la Orden Negra** \- Mizuki se abandonó la cama y camino hacia Kanda a paso firme...no iría con él

- **Me niego** \- dijo la oji rojizos al mismo tiempo que agarraba su espada de la cintura del peli negro

- **Nunca te pregunte** \- respondió el varón tomando el brazo de la albina- **Haz lo que te ordene rápido y no rezongues** -

 **-¿Y crees que voy a dejar que me lleves a un lugar desconocido? Ve a joder a alguien más con eso** -…bien, al ser una chica planeaba ser un poco suave pero esa mujer era diferente

.

.

 **-¿¡Que rayos haces!? ¡Hey, déjame! ¡Suéltame, idiota!-** *Mizuki*

 **-¡Quédate quieta, maldita sea! ¡Deja de jalar mi pelo! ¡QUE SUELTEMES MI PELO, JODER!-** *Kanda*

 **-¡Hey, fíjate donde tocas! ¡PERVERTIDO!-*** Mizuki*

 **-¿¡Ahora es mi culpa!? ¡Tú no te dejas de mover!-** *Kanda*

 **-¡SUELTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ!/ ¡NO MOLESTES, JODER!-** *Mizuki y Kanda*

Gritaban la Spark y el exorcista siendo escuchados por todas las demás personas que estaban en la posada, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer algo ya que el aura amenazante que despedía la habitación era aterradora.

Los gritos y sonidos extraños provocados por los golpes duraron unos minutos, finalmente cuando llego la calma del cuarto salió Kanda con varios golpes, rasguños y la ropa desarreglada…minutos después nuevamente y con sus cosas listas fue a la habitación de la chica, de la cual salió con las pertenencias de Mizuki y con la albina inconsciente sobre uno de sus hombros.

Todos los que miraban al exorcista se sorprendían al ver como el joven peli negro de tenebrosa presencia cargaba a la joven como si la estuviera raptando…aunque mejor se quedaban callados, su instintito les decía que era lo mejor.

.

.

(Tiempo después en la Orden Negra)

.

.

Poco más de un mes fue el tiempo que paso desde que Kanda había dejado la sede por su trabajo como general, no había sido mucho tiempo pero ese lapso era algo muy importante; Komui estaba preocupado por la condicional actual del exorcista ya que pronto se le pasarían los efectos del tratamiento al que era sometido el joven…sino lo hacían entonces moriría.

Por eso a pesar de que él podía mandar a alguien más por la chica que encontró Kanda prefirió que fuera el mismo oriental quien la trajera a la organización….así aprovecharía para que el oji azul nuevamente tomara el tratamiento.

Además algo que también le preocupaba un poco era la chica, según Kanda era una persona difícil de tratar…pero tal vez estaba exagerando, posiblemente lo decía porque no quería tener a la joven como aprendiz…pero… ¿Cómo trataría Kanda a la nueva exorcista?

 **-¿Me llamaste, nii-san?-** pregunto la portadora de la Inocencia cristal entrando al despacho de su hermano

- **Así es Lenalee, necesito que me ayudes con algo-** la china asintió con la cabeza y entonces el mayor prosiguió con la explicación- **Kanda-kun pronto traerá a un nuevo exorcista, así que quiero que tu ayuda para recibirlo-** dijo Komui con una ligera sonrisa

 **-Eso quiere decir que esa persona será su primer aprendiz-** dijo la portadora de las botas oscuras un poco preocupada, su amigo no era de mucha paciencia así que esperaba que el nuevo miembro de la Orden fuera alguien fuerte física y psicológicamente

- **Exacto, aunque no sé qué hacer al respecto** \- hablo el chino mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa

 **-¿Por qué lo dices, nii-san?-** *Leenale*

- **Esa persona es una chica y…-** la joven peli verde al escuchar que el nuevo miembro era una femenina no pudo evitar temer por ella

- **¿¡Una chica!? Komui nii-san no crees que lo mejor sería que ella estuviera bajo la tutela de alguien más, Kanda no es una mala persona pero ya sabes cómo es** \- el peli azul era más paciente con las mujeres pero no estaba segura si la nueva le podría seguir el paso

- **No me dejaste acabar** -el supervisor intento calmar a su hermana antes de seguir, él podía entender a la menor - **Por lo que me conto Kanda-kun esa persona tampoco es alguien fácil de tratar, así que no sé qué hacer hasta que la conozcamos** \- la exorcista asintió la cabeza, dándole a entender a su hermano que comprendía la situación

Segundos después tocaron en la puerta del despacho del Lee mayor y por ella entro un buscador.

- **Supervisor Komui, el general Kanda ha llegado** \- anuncio el varón

 **-Bien ¿Dónde está?-** pregunto el científico interesado en conocer a la nueva exorcista

- **El general está en la enfermería** \- Komui y Lenalee se sorprendieron por las palabras del buscador ¿¡En la enfermería!?

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?-** *Lenalee*

 **-Creo que mejor debería ir a verlo** \- dijo el varón con una gran gota cayendo por su nuca

.

.

El peli negro caminaba de un lado a otro en la blanca habitación, parecía un león enjaulado…solo esperaba que el científico con complejo de hermano sobreprotector no tardara o sino la albina despertaría y tendría que lidiar con ella otra vez.

La entrada de la enfermería se abrió abruptamente espantando al exorcista… ¿¡Que rayos pasaba!?... se preguntó al ver al par de hermanos de nacionalidad china.

-¡ **Kanda, que alegría que estés bien**!- exclamo la femenina aliviada y feliz de ver a su amigo

 **-¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?-** cuestiono con una ceja ligeramente alzada

- **Perdónanos Kanda-kun, cuando escuchamos que estabas en la enfermería pensamos que estabas herido-** explico el Lee calmadamente, sin embargo una mata de cabellos blancos llamo su atención y vio a la joven durmiente que se encontraba en una de las camas - **Esa persona es…-** *señala a la chica*

- **Es la mujer de la que te hable** \- dijo el oji azul serio

 **-¿Por qué esta inconsciente?-** pregunto Lenalee con un extraño presentimiento

- **No quería venir por las buenas así que mejor la puse a noquee** \- una vena se remarcó en la frente del general al recordar la pelea que tuvo con la Spark unas horas antes

- **Eso fue bastante extremista, Kanda-kun-/Kanda** \- susurraron el par de chinos con una gran gota cayendo por su sien

 **-¿Y esas heridas?-** pregunto el supervisor señalando el rostro de Kanda…lo tenía un poco hinchado y con algunos raspones

- **Me las provoco ella** \- contesto molesto el exorcista a lo que la peli verde y el supervisor abrieron su boca asombrados…no podían creer que una mujer le hubiera hecho eso al oriental- **Che…quiten esa cara de idiotas-**

- **Ah…si…bueno Kanda-kun me gustaría que me contaras todo con detalle-** dijo Komui saliendo de la enfermería…no quería molestar a la albina durmiente

- **Debemos vigilarla o intentara huir** -sabía muy bien que el quitarle el ojo de encima acarrearía problemas

 **-No te preocupes con ponerle seguro a la habitación será suficiente, no tardaremos mucho** \- la china jalo del brazo a Yuu y lo saco de la habitación

Kanda solo esperaba que la Spark no despertara pronto…

.

.

Todo estaba oscuro…ella corría en la ciudad que poco a poco era destruida…estaba con alguien, esa persona también huía…si se detenían seria su fin.

Vio un brazo extenderse hacia ella y esta le tomaba la cabeza con fuerza.

-" **El trato esta hecho"** \- le susurro una voz siniestra

Abrió sus ojos y sintió como sus pulmones eran llenados por completo, su voz se quedó atrapada en su garganta y su cuerpo se entumeció…. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y empezó a tranquilizarse; primero controlo su respiración, después relajo sus músculos y finalmente dejo su mente en blanco….había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuchaba esa voz… ¿A qué se debía?

Otra vez hizo que sus rojas pupilas vieran el entorno en el que se encontraba y observo una habitación de color blanco…como una enfermería.

Frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama en la que estaba recostada, busco con la mirada sus pertenencias pero no las encontró, soltó un largo suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto para observar a mayor detalle el lugar pero estaba cerrada.

Un aura oscura rodeo su cuerpo e insistentemente intento abrir la puerta pero no podía hacerlo… ¿¡Dónde demonios estaba!? Y también… ¿¡Donde estaba el afeminado exorcista!?...estaba segura que eso era obra del oriental.

Tal vez si hacía mucho ruido alguien iría a verla, noquearía a esa persona para salir en búsqueda de sus cosas y abandonaría ese sitio.

Pero deseaba hacer algo…darle una paliza a ese sujeto de Kanda y esperaba poder cumplirlo.

 _La había vigilado por varios días…._

 _La había insultado…_

 _La había golpeado…_

 _La había llevado a una extraña organización…_

Si, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad lo haria….pero primero tenía que salir de esa habitación.

Al mismo tiempo Lenalee y Komui caminaban de regreso a la enfermería, debían de ver el estado en el que se encontraba la albina.

- **Ojala este despierta, debe de estar bastante confundida** \- hablo la oji purpura al pensar en la chica que su amigo había encontrado

- **Kanda-kun a esta haciendo un poco mal las cosas con ella** \- dijo el supervisor en un tono cansado- **Eso explicaría su agresivo comportamiento con él-**

- **Pero aún me es difícil creer que le haya llevado la contraria de ese modo, el único que lo hacía de esa forma era…Allen-kun** \- el mayor noto la tristeza con la que había mencionado el nombre del albino

- **Lenalee estoy seguro que él está bien, recuerda que es muy fuerte** \- él acaricio con delicadeza la cabeza de su hermana mientras le brindaba una sonrisa, no le gustaba verla en ese estado

- **Tienes razón, él debe de estar buscando alguna manera de poder eliminar los recuerdos del 14vo-** sabía que el deprimirse también le afectaba a su hermano….debía de seguir adelante y apoyar a la organización en todo lo que pudiera

 **-Así se dice-** los Lee llegaron a la habitación donde estaba la inconsciente chica ignorantes de lo que estaba a punto de pasar - **Kanda-kun dijo que debíamos de tener cuidado con ella pero creo que esta exageran…-** cuando Komui abrió la puerta de inmediato sintió algo estrellarse en su frente y por ende cayó al suelo siendo seguido por un pequeño frasco de plástico

 **-¿¡Nii-san!? ¡Nii-san!-** Lenalee estaba tan preocupada por su hermano que no observo lo que sucedió después

De la enfermería rápidamente salió una figura albina sin siquiera girarse a ver a la persona que había golpeado, mientras la china ayudaba a su herido hermano.

 **-(Funciono a la perfección, ahora debo de saber en qué clase de lugar estoy)-** se dijo la Spark que de manera sigilosa recorría los pasillos del establecimiento **-(¿Sera que ese afeminado me trajo a la Orden?)-**

La oji rojizos se aseguraba de rondar con cuidado por el sitio, debía de hallar una forma en la que pudiera andar con mayor libertad.

Camino por unos cuantos pasajes hasta que noto que una entidad caminaba hacia donde ella estaba, así que se ocultó detrás de un pilar cercano y observo con cuidado a la persona…justamente lo que estaba buscando.

.

.

Había pasado un largo rato desde que Lenalee y Komui habían ido a ver a la albina, él ya se había cansado de esperar al estúpido supervisor, según ellos iban a aclarar las cosas porque él había sido muy brusco con la chica ¡Pero ella también lo había sido!

Si la Spark hubiera revelado su identidad, le hubiese hablado sobre su Inocencia y hubiese hecho todo lo que él decía…todo eso desde el principio entonces él tampoco hubiera sido brusco….esa mujer era difícil de tratar.

 **-¡Nii-san!-** esa era la voz alarmada de Leenale que provenía de la enfermería…algo habia sucedido

Entro a la unidad médica y vio al chino siendo atendido por la menor, quien le ponía una bolsa de hielo en la frente al supervisor.

 **-¿Cómo te sientes, Nii-san?-** *Lenalee*

- **Ya estoy mucho mejor, no es nada grave** \- *Komui*

 **-¿Qué te paso, Komui?-** pregunto el exorcista con una ligera sospecha de lo ocurrido

- **Sonara ridículo pero esa chica me ataco con un frasco y me dejo inconsciente** \- lo sabía…sabía que se trataba de esa mujer albina

- **Se los advertí** \- sus ojos azules empezaron a buscar la mata de cabellos blancos de la joven pero por más que revisara la habitación no daba con ella **-¿En dónde está?-**

- **Después de que dejo a Nii-san inconsciente salió corriendo pero no sé a qué dirección se fue, lo siento…me distraje-** Kanda suspiro con pesadez, debió de haberlos acompañado pero en lugar de hacerlo se quedó esperando como menso en el despacho del supervisor

 **-Che…maldición** \- susurro el exorcista encaminándose a la salida

 **-¿A dónde vas, Kanda-kun?-*** Komui*

 **-¿No es obvio? voy a ir a buscarla** -*Kanda*

- **Pero puede estar en cualquier parte** -*Lenalee*

- **Tengo una idea de lo que está haciendo…** -*Kanda*

.

.

Definitivamente estaba en la Orden Negra…bien…al menos estaba consciente de la clase de lugar en el que estaba y la ubicación…Londres…. ¿¡Como habían llegado ahí tan rápido!? Hasta donde ella recordaba estaban en España….raro.

De alguna forma tenía que encontrar la salida de aquel edificio, tenía un poco de prisa ya que no sabía por cuanto tiempo duraría su disfraz. Actualmente la joven portaba la ropa de un buscador, tapaba sus ojos con la capucha de la ropa y caminaba sin rumbo fijo ignorando a todos, afortunadamente ninguno parecía notar su presencia.

¿Dónde podrían estar sus cosas?

Ese lugar era tan grande que no estaba tan segura si pasaba por sitios diferentes o si estaba dando vueltas.

Sus ojos rojos se vieron atraídos por unos cabellos azul oscuro que desaparecían en uno de los pasillos que estaban a unos metros de ella….era ese tipo.

Rápidamente camino hacia el pasillo donde lo vio y entonces sucedió lo mismo, únicamente observaba sus cabellos ondeando en el aire…el exorcista estaba planeando algo, claramente era una trampa…dos podían jugar de ese modo.

Tal vez nadie se daba cuenta de la presencia de la albina, pero él lo había hecho; debía de admitir que la joven era muy buena disimulando, sino fuera que en un giro que ella hizo y en la posición en la que se encontraba que pudo ver sus pupilas rojas la seguiría buscando.

Haría algo fácil, llamaría la atención de Mizuki y la llevaría directamente a ver a Komui, la oji rojizos no dudaría en ir tras él.

Sin embargo algo no encajaba, la femenina ya no lo seguía…había perdido su rastro… ¿Se habría perdido? ¿Lo habría ignorado?...esa mujer era todo un dolor de cabeza.

Su andar se volvió más lento esperando que la Spark apareciera pronto, aunque estaba seguro que hace unos momentos tenia a la chica detrás de él.

Una sombra se movió con agilidad hacia la espalda del exorcista, sin embargo el varón lo había notado y con un rápido movimiento no solo bloqueo el ataque, sino que también paralizo a la entidad con una llave y tirándola al suelo.

 **-¿Qué planeabas hacer?-** pregunto Kanda viendo a la persona que tenía debajo

La albina maldijo bajamente ya que su plan no había resultado como tal, una leve sonrisa burlona no tardo en formarse en el rostro del oriental haciendo que la joven se enfureciera; él oji azul al ver la cara de enojo de Mizuki no pudo evitar que su mueca se marcara aún más, por alguna extraña razón le divertía ver a la albina en ese estado.

Y no solo eso, había a completado su misión….ahora la tenía que llevar con Komui.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Qué les pareció Mizuki? Puede verse muy agresiva y grosera pero no es mala persona, solo es así con las personas que la irritan o que la tratan del mismo modo…en realidad ella es amable (a su modo y cada vez que se porta de esa forma lo hace tipo "clave morse", porque solo conociéndola uno puede saber porque actúa de así) y protectora a su modo pero eso ya lo verán después.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y quejas.

Cuídense y nos vemos después.

*SALUDOS*

" **Próximo capitulo: Aprendiz y Maestro"**


	5. Aprendiz y maestro

Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que la escuela no para de torturarme… ¿Algo más que deba decir?...mmmmm, disfruten el capítulo.

Advertencia: Malas palabras de parte de cierta albina tierna y de cierto oji azul amable (nótese sarcasmo)

.

.

.

.

D GRAY-MAN Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA KATSURA HOSHINO…ES TRISTE SABER QUE EL MANGA DE D GRAY-MAN QUEDA PAUSADO NUEVAMENTE (TT-TT)

.

.

.

.

" _En el capítulo anterior"_

 _-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- grito la albina mientras se acercaba a Kanda con su puño en alto dispuesta a soltarle un buen golpe en la cara, pero su ataque se vio detenido por la mano del oji azul_

 _-(¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?)- Se preguntó el exorcista al ver la mirada asesina que le daba la chica._

 _-Tienes que darme muchas explicaciones ¿Akumas? ¿Exorcista? ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿De dónde vienes?... ¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunto la joven seriamente_

 _-Tsk, eres bastante preguntona- respondió el oriental fastidiado_

 _-¿Quién tiene la culpa por no explicarme nada desde el principio?-_

 _-..¿Cuál es tu nombre?...- *Kanda*_

 _-¿Me llamaste, nii-san?- pregunto la portadora de la Inocencia cristal entrando al despacho de su hermano_

 _-Así es Lenalee, necesito que me ayudes con algo-la china asintió con la cabeza y entonces el mayor prosiguió con la explicación-Kanda-kun pronto traerá a un nuevo exorcista, así que quiero que tu ayuda para recibirlo- dijo Komui con una ligera sonrisa_

 _-(Funciono a la perfección, ahora debo de saber en qué clase de lugar estoy)- se dijo la Spark que de manera sigilosa recorría los pasillos del establecimiento-(¿Sera que ese afeminado me trajo a la Orden?)-_

 _-Tengo una idea de lo que está haciendo…-*Kanda*_

.

.

.

.

" **APRENDIZ Y MAESTRO"**

.

.

.

.

(Hace 6 años en alguna parte del mundo)

.

.

.

.

 _Ya había pasado un año desde que vivías en aquella casa y era extraño, ya que tu hogar era algo grande como para ser de un escritor-profesor solitario, aunque era de esperarse, ese hombre deseaba formar una gran familia con su amada esposa…algo que nunca pudo realizar._

 _Ese mismo día que llegaste a tu nuevo hogar conociste a la criada; la mujer tenía más o menos la misma edad que tu padre. Ella era peli negra de ojos miel con un carácter amable, educado, responsable y bastante maduro, que te ayudaba a lidiar con el molesto hombre que te había adoptado._

 _Tu padre adoptivo también era una buena persona; aunque fuera descuidado, torpe y a veces infantil…estabas segura que si no fuera por Yadira (la criada) la casa sería un desastre._

 _._

 _._

 _-_ _ **Mizuki-sama… ¿Qué sucedió?-**_ _te pregunto la peli negra con una gota cayendo por su nuca tras haber escuchado unos gritos en la biblioteca_

 _Y era porque recientemente habías lidiado con Lyon Spark…tu irritante papá._

 _-_ _ **Nada más lo puse a limpiar su habitación**_ _\- respondiste molesta_

 _El castaño se había comportado de una manera bastante infantil, alegando que no tenía tiempo para hacer sus deberes en la casa porque tenía bastante inspiración para escribir y que no tenía sentido hacerlos ya que nuevamente el cuarto acabaría desarreglado en algún momento._

 _No señor, eso sí que no, Mizuki no podía permitir que Lyon estuviera de flojo ¿Qué tan difícil era dejar su "trabajo" un momento para ponerse a limpiar? ¡No tenía nada de difícil!_

 _Y por si fuera poco ¿¡Porque no entendía que no le podían dejar toda la casa a Yadira!? Ella tenía una gran familia que mantener, así que entre menos cosas hiciera más tiempo podría pasar con sus seres queridos._

 _-_ _ **Señorita, ya le dije que mi trabajo es limpiar todo-**_ _dijo la oji miel mientras barría el piso-_ _ **No es necesario que ustedes hagan algo-**_

 _ **-Yadira, ya te he dicho que no me gusta el formalismo…solo dime Mizuki**_ _\- la albina tomo un trapo y comenzó a limpiar las ventanas de la habitación-_ _ **Además es bastante trabajo para ti, aunque nosotros te ayudemos tu paga será la misma**_ _\- respondiste con sencillez, tu actitud era extraña ante los ojos de la criada_

 _ **-Sabe señori...Mizuki, desde que llegaste a esta casa el ambiente ha sido muy animado**_ _\- miraste curiosa a Yadira quien te regalaba una sonrisa al ver que tenía tu atención_

 _ **-¿Animado? ¿Por qué lo dices?-**_ _no entendías a que se refería_

 _-_ _ **Desde la muerte de la señora, él siempre estaba decaído; solo hacia algunas cosas, salía a trabajar y cuando regresaba se encerraba en su cuarto para escribir…solo eso…era muy callado-**_ _no te creías eso, él siempre se mostraba animado contigo, además de platicar como perico y te llevaba a todos lados….a la escuela donde enseñaba, al parque, a distintos lugares y te molestaba por cierta cuestión intolerable_ _ **-Pero con tu llegada…no…más bien desde que te conoció el señor ha cambiado, antes de que te adoptara él me solía hablar de ti muy seguido cada vez que visitaba el orfanato, no paraba de mencionarme a la extraña niña albina que lo golpeaba sin razón-**_

 _ **-No sé qué tantas cosas te habrá contado pero se las merecía. ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?-**_ _no querías hacerte ilusiones de que ese hombre de verdad te viera como su hija, porque todo este tiempo que había pasado notaste que él no te consideraba como tal…tú eras otra cosa que no querías ser_

 _-_ _ **Es verdad, y yo digo que se comporta de ese modo infantil para llamar tu atención -**_ _hablo Yadira soltando una leve risilla-_ _ **También el señor me ha confesado que te has convertido en su fuente de inspiración-**_ _"tonterías", pensaste inmediatamente_

 _-_ _ **No digas eso, sé que la razón por la cual se dedica a escribir "historias infantiles" es porque esas son las mismas que él le planeaba contar a su hijo cuando naciera**_ _\- tu padre adoptivo te lo había dicho una noche que tu querías ver como escribía, pero te arrepentiste cuando te menciono porque era escritor y todo lo que había deseado hacer con la familia que no pudo tener…esas cosas que ahora hacia contigo-_ _ **Además sé muy bien que solo me ve como un reemplazo para el hijo que no tuvo con su mujer, eso es lo que soy para él**_ _\- no querías ser el sustituto de nadie, por eso detestabas aquel trato amable que tenía contigo._

 _Lyon te no te veía realmente a ti, sino al hijo que nunca conoció._

 _ **-¡Te equivocas!... Tú no eres el reemplazo de nadie, el señor está muy feliz de haberte adoptado como su hija…**_ _\- golpeaste con fuerza la mesa que estaba cercas de ti…te habías hartado de escuchar eso_

 _-_ _ **Yadira…perdona que te deje mi parte pero voy a salir, dile a Lyon que no me espere a comer ni a cenar**_ _\- le dijiste antes de que le respondieras de una manera bastante agresiva, ella no lo decía con malas intenciones… pero no querías seguir escuchando mentiras_

 _Te habías encariñado con tu padre, por eso deseabas que ese hombre que te había adoptado te viera de verdad a ti y no a un individuo que nunca conoció…sino fuese por ese sentimiento no te importaría._

 _Ese mismo día llegaste a tu casa muy tarde, habías estado vagando sin rumbo para poder calmarte…sin embargo lo que sucedió después no te lo esperaste._

 _ **-¿Dónde estabas?-**_ _te pregunto molesto Lyon en la sala, cuando pasaste por aquella habitación_

 _No lo miraste en ningún momento, apenas habías recuperado tu tranquilidad y no querías comenzar una discusión innecesaria…además ¿A él que le importaba? Tu sabias cuidarte, no necesitabas que nadie te protegiera. ¿Por qué se había escuchado tan enojado? Si después de todo no debías de importarle a él, porque para el Spark mayor tu solo eras un reemplazo para su hijo muerto…cualquiera podía suplantarte, no había razón para ponerse en ese estado._

 _-_ _ **Estaba por ahí, nada que te import…-**_ _sentiste algo estrellarse contra tu mejilla con un poco de fuerza, eso te había sorprendido…él te había dado una cachetada, estabas dispuesta a devolverle el golpe pero sus brazos te rodearon cariñosamente evitando tu acción_

 _-_ _ **Me tenías muy preocupado ¿Qué haría si te perdiera? -**_ _En ese momento te sorprendiste… ¿Eso quería decir que eras importante para él?... ¿O ese hombre tramaba algo?_ _ **-No vuelvas a irte así….no creo soportar perder a mi familia de nuevo**_ _\- te susurro con suavidad, sus palabras eran sinceras_

 _ **-Viejo tonto me se cuidar, quien debería preocuparse soy yo**_ _\- respondiste con un fingido tono molesto, tenías pena de mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos, escuchaste como gimoteaba el castaño y entonces te diste cuenta que estaba llorando…de verdad lo habías preocupado_

 _Todo lo que habías creído sobre el castaño, que solo era un tonto que buscaba llenar el vacío de su vida reemplazando a las personas que en este momento debían estar con él, tus ideas solo habían sido estúpidas…estabas bastante convencida de ello que nunca habías notado que las muestras de afecto de Lyon eran genuinas…que idiota fuiste._

 **-** _ **Buaaaa creí que te había pasado algo, Mizuki**_ _\- grandes cascadas de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras te presionaba con más fuerza_

 _ **-Estoy bien… ¡Límpiate esa cara! ¡Comprendo, no lo volveré a hacer!-**_ _le dijiste al sentir el ajeno y salado liquido en tu mejilla-_ _ **¡Maldición, me estas pegando tus mocos en la ropa!-**_ _intestaste separarlo de tu lado pero no podías_

 _ **-¡Mizukiiii!-**_ _grito al mismo tiempo que aumentaban sus lágrimas…bien…ya estaba exagerando_

 _ **-¡Aléjate de mí!-**_ _exclamaste para después golpearlo_

.

.

.

.

(En la actualidad)

.

.

.

.

El ambiente de la habitación era denso, frio y con un aire asesino, aunque no era de extrañarse, ya que sentados en los extremos contrarios del sillón se encontraban el exorcista con rango de general y la peculiar joven de cabello albino; ambos se dirigían una mirada amenazante dejando anonados a los hermanos Lee, que juraban ver como los ojos de él oriental y de la chica se lanzaban rayos. Provocándole cierto temor a los presentes.

Komui se aclaró la garganta para captar la atención de la oji rojizos y del peli negro, pero ninguno de ellos le hizo caso. Viéndose ignorado los llamo varias veces e incluso les grito, sin embargo Mizuki y Kanda estaban muy enfocados en su batalla que hacían caso omiso a los chinos.

 **-Oigan necesito que nos apuremos, aunque no lo crean tengo cosas que hacer-** hablo el mayor de lentes, pero ninguno de los dos despegaba su atención del otro…tal vez debía de sacarlos de su mundo de otra manera- **Lenalee, creo que ellos se llevan muy bien. Mira que ignorarnos de ese modo y solo se prestan atención….de seguro hay algo más entre ellos-** susurro el supervisor a la peli verde, haciendo que esta lo mirara extrañada

 **-¡Cierra la boca antes de que te la tumbee!/ ¡Cállate!-** gritaron la Spark y el oriental con una mirada molesta que congelo a los hermanos

- **Ya era hora que la parejita me hiciera cas…** \- la sonrisa burlona con la que había hablado el científico se desvaneció en el instante en que los ojos de Mizuki y el segundo exorcista brillaron de forma tenebrosa…tenía que dejar de molestarlos

 **-Nii-san será mejor que empecemos, entre más rápido aclaremos las cosas más fácil será todo esto-** dijo Lenalee al ver la cara que tenían los recién llegados

 **-Tienes mucha razón Lena-** respondió Komui un poco nervioso, para después enfocar su vista en la joven desconocida **-Bueno antes que nada me gustaría que se presentara señorita, Kanda-kun no nos ha dicho nada sobre usted, lo preferente es que usted lo haga-**

 **-…Mi nombre es Mizuki** \- hablo la albina con un tono serio mientras su mirada se endurecía

- **Cuéntenos un poco sobre usted, Mizuki-san** \- la chica entre cerro sus ojos ante la petición del hombre de ropas blanca… ¿Por qué debía de hacer eso?- **Es mi deber conocer a los nuevos miembro de la Orden, por eso me gustaría que nos hablara un poco sobre su vida** \- dijo el Lee con una sonrisa esperando relajar a la oji rojizos

- **Me niego a permanecer en este sitio** \- respondió la Spark con un tono grave de voz- **Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, y prefiero hacerlas antes que trabajar para unos extraños-** aunque no supiera con exactitud lo que tenía que hacer no quería estar dentro de ese lugar…se sentía incomoda

- **Mizuki-san comprende le pido que comprenda situación. Usted es compatible con la Inocencia y por podemos dejar que se vaya-** la femenina maldijo la espada mentalmente cuando entendió que la organización la quería por su compatibilidad…estúpida arma que la metía en problemas

 **-Entonces la dejare para busquen a alguien más** \- hablo la albina como si fuera una solución muy obvia

 **-Lamentablemente no podemos hacer eso, es muy difícil encontrar a una persona con esa conexión, y aunque la deje existe la posibilidad que el Conde aun este tras de usted** -Komui no podía creer que Mizuki fuera tan necia como Kanda, ahora entendía porque era difícil de tratar la chica, debía de haber algún modo de convencer a la joven

 **-Si tienes asuntos que atender tal vez aquí puedas resolverlos más rápido** \- hablo Lenalee llamando la atención de la molesta joven- **Si estás buscando algo o a alguien nosotros te ayudaremos** \- buscar algo o alguien…eso era difícil de saber ya que ni ella lo sabía, pero no debía de responder eso o esas personas buscarían sacarle provecho a su situación

 **-Che… ¿Es que acaso no comprendes, canosa tonta?-** pregunto el exorcista oriental impaciente, ganándose la mirada de la mujer de ojos rojos

 **-¿Cómo me has dicho, cabello de niña?-** ¿Tonta? Claramente si aceptaba quedarse significaba ceder su libertad…y esa libertad era la que necesitaba ella para poder descubrir lo que la aquejaba

 **-Eres muy débil como para protegerte del Conde, no lograste derrotarme en ninguna ocasión y casi te matan los akumas, lo único bueno que sabes hacer es huir y causar problemas -** dijo el general con sus oscuros ojos azules sobre la femenina- **Asi que puedes largarte si quieres ser comida por los akumas; no necesitamos gente idiota, débil e inutil que no entienda…entre menos gente haya como tú mejor** \- Kanda no quería tener más estorbos en su vida, ya tenía suficiente con el Moyashi y la albina no se mostraba muy cooperativa, si se iba no le importaría…es más, eso le gustaría que hiciera la chica

 **-Tu eres el idiota si eso es lo que crees, despreciando a la gente tan rápido sin siquiera conocerla, menudo imbécil…Si eso piensas entonces te hare morder el suelo para que te tragues tus palabras y será cuando menos te lo esperes, puede que ahora seas más fuerte que yo pero eso cambiara, ten eso en mente** \- respondió Mizuki con voz firme, no iba dejar que nadie le dijera eso….menos el afeminado pelo de niña- **Soy consciente de lo bajo que es huir, lo aborrezco…pero a veces es mejor que atacar de frente y sin conocimiento alguno, ese modo de actuar es el suicidio de los imbéciles-** Komui y Lenalee estaban impresionados por la chica, quien no parecía inmutarse ante el general de rasgos asiáticos, algo que muy pocos hacían

Kanda chasqueo su lengua molesto sin saber cómo responder ante las palabras de la albina, normalmente una persona se habría deprimido o se le habría lanzado encima por lo que dijo, pero ella no lo había hecho. Esa mujer había enfrentado sus palabras.

La habitación quedo en silencio de inmediato y el ambiente incomodo que había estado rodeándolos disminuyo.

 **-Por lo visto ya has tomado una decisión-** dijo el supervisor para romper el silencio **-¿Cuál es?-** a Mizuki ya se le estaba olvidando la razón por la cual estaba en la Orden Negra y todo a causa de las palabras de su reciente discusión.

No quería estar ahí, su libertad era sumamente importante para ella, pero su vida ahora no tenía sentido, buscaba algo que no sabía que era y se veía metida en un extraño tema, tal vez ya era momento de dejar de vagar sin rumbo, aunque estuviera entregando su libertad a cambio. Además, había dicho que le demostraría al cabello de niña que lo superaría, y para hacerlo debía de quedarse…al parecer no tenía otra alternativa

- **Aunque diga que no, estoy segura que irán tras de mi de todas maneras, prefiero evitarme todo eso-** respondió la albina mientras soltaba un largo suspiro

La exorcista sonrió aliviada por la decisión de la oji rojizos, al contrario del oriental que chasqueo su lengua nuevamente…tendría que aguantar a la Spark.

 **-Bienvenida a la Orden Negra, Mizuki-san** \- dijo el peli morado extendiéndole su mano a la joven- **Mi nombre es Komui Lee y será un gusto trabajar con usted-**

- **No me llame por "usted" y aun no puedo decir lo mismo** \- susurro Mizuki resignada mientras se levantaba de su asiento, pero al hacerlo la china se acercó a su espalda con curiosidad **-¿Sucede algo?-**

 **-¿¡Pero que te paso!?-** pregunto la Lee menor espantada al ver que la ropa que portaba el nuevo miembro de la Orden tenía una gran mancha de sangre en la espalda

 **-¿Uh? Creí que ya se había cerrado la herida** \- dijo la joven sin darle importancia

 **-¿¡Estabas herida!? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?-** la peli verde rápidamente le quito la capa de buscador robada y miro asustada como la sangre escurría por la espalda de la chica, además del tono negro que tenían las vendas que le cubrían la espalda- **Esto se ve grave** -

 **\- ¿¡Cuando te di permiso que me desvistieras!? ¡No ves que hay hombres presentes!-** reclamo la Spark señalando a los varones **-Estas exagerando-**

- **Kanda-kun mencionaste que habían peleado con algunos akumas y que Mizuki-san estaba lastimada, pero nunca dijiste que era serio** \- dijo Komui molesto ante el poco tacto del general

 **-Joder, están siendo muy dramáticos-** hablo la albina un poco irritada ¿¡Que no entendían!?

 **-Vamos a la enfermería antes de que empeore tu herida** \- Lenalee agarro del brazo a la oji rojizos y se la llevo del lugar pese a las quejas y gritos de la chica.

- **Bien, creo que será mejor que revise que todos los preparativos para la revisión de Mizuki-san estén completos** \- dijo el supervisor desde su escritorio **–Kanda-kun, me parece que estas siendo bastante duro con ella…deberías reconsiderar un poco tu forma de tratarla** \- el peli negro sabía que el científico con complejo de hermano sobreprotector se refería a su actitud con la albina

¿Qué la tratara mejor? Debía de estar bromeando, Kanda Yuu no era una persona considerada y menos con los nuevos, y la Spark no sería la excepción.

Chasqueo su lengua y se retiró del despacho en completo silencio, bajo la mirada cansada de Komui, las cosas se pondrían bastante pesadas a partir de ahora.

.

.

En la unidad médica Lenalee le ayudo a la Spark a cambiarse las vendas siendo sorprendidas por la jefa de las enfermeras, que al observar la gran herida que portaba la albina de inmediato la atendió aparte de regañarla, pero la oji rojizos tampoco se quedó atrás, por lo que ambas mujeres terminaron discutiendo.

La china con una gran gota de sudor en su sien salió de la enfermería, estaba de más en esa situación aunque le preocupaba un poco lo que estaban haciendo la jefa de enfermeras y Mizuki.

 **-Y bien…-** escucho una voz masculina en frente de ella, encontrándose con el oriental recargado en la pared **-¿Qué paso con la canosa?** \- la Lee se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, era extraño ver a su amigo preguntar por alguien, sin embargo desecho la idea al ver el rostro irritado del mayor

 **-La herida que tiene en la espalda es un poco profunda, la enfermera jefe la está revisando pero está bien, no es tan grave como se ve** \- explico Lenalee a lo que el otro murmuro un " _lo sabía, por algo podía moverse de esa forma_ "- **Kanda, sobre…-**

 **-Lo mismo de siempre…no encontré nada del Moyashi, el conejo o Bookman** \- hablo el mencionado entendiendo lo que la chica quería saber, haciendo que la china agachara la cabeza con tristeza

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y del cuarto salió una molesta albina con una blusa celeste que le había dado la enfermera, además de unas cuantas gasas en algunas partes de su cuerpo. La oji rojizos miro fijamente a los dos exorcista y no tardo en comprender el ambiente que los rodeaba…serio y triste, así que se marchó de inmediato…lo mejor era dejarlos solos, no era algo que le concerniera y por ende no debía de darle importancia.

 **-Esa chica es un poco difícil de tratar** \- dijo la jefa de enfermeras que también había salido de la habitación poco después de que la Spark se marchara- **Tuve algunos problemas con ella mientras le atendía las heridas, es bastante necia-**

 **-No me diga-** susurro el varón sarcásticamente mientras en su mente visualizaba las cosas que había vivido con Mizuki en España

 **-Por cierto, el supervisor me dijo que quería que fueran a ver a Hevlaska** \- hablo la mujer mayor al recordar que el científico de pelo morado después de solicitarle que se encargara de sanar las heridas de la chica, también les avisara a su querida hermana y a Kanda que debían de ir con la exorcista más antigua de la organización

 **-A lo mejor es por todo lo que está pasando** \- dijo la peli verde viendo al general de cabellera larga que únicamente bufo en respuesta- **Gracias por el aviso, jefa de enfermeras-** dicho esto Lenalee tomo del brazo a Kanda y lo llevo consigo, aunque él quisiera quiera o no debían de ir.

.

.

Los pasillos eran largos, de estilo firme y un poco frio….extraño para tratarse de una organización eclesiástica, ella se había imaginado algo diferente por tratarse de una organización de la iglesia.

La gente que pasaba a su alrededor inmediatamente se veía atraída por su peculiar apariencia…ojos rojos y cabellos blancos, sino fuera por el tono rojo de las cuencas de la persona que caminaba entre ellos creerían que se trataba de una versión femenina del traidor y prófugo Allen Walker.

Algunos estaban absortos por la bella figura presente.

Otros no podían evitar murmurar diferentes cosas sobre la chica, referentes a su apariencia o su procedencia.

Todo eso no pasaba por alto en Mizuki, detestaba que la gente la viera como si de un fenómeno se tratase. Sus pasos se volvieron más veloces y su mirada se endureció. Tenía que darse prisa y llegar con el supervisor, no debía de distraerse con cosas que no valían la pena, aunque estaba tentada a gritarles a todos esos imbéciles que dejaran de verla y se ocuparan de sus propios asuntos.

Gracias a las instrucciones de la enfermera que la atendió (y con la que había discutido) encontró rápidamente el lugar. Era a una habitación amplia y en esta había una inmensa puerta de piedra de color blanco, que tenía unos finos grabados sobre ella y en el centro una figura que se le hacía conocida…se parecía al adorno que cargaban el cabello de niña, la chica de pelo verde y el supervisor en sus ropas….debía de ser símbolo que representaba a la Orden.

 **-¿Cómo te sientes, Mizuki-san?-** pregunto el peli morado un poco preocupado

 **-Bien, no era nada alarmante** \- respondió la chica de forma cortante mientras cruzaba sus brazos, no le había gustado que el supervisor hubiese enviado una enfermera a atenderla cuando ella claramente había dicho que no era nada grave

 **-Qué bueno-** respondió el varón de lentes un poco nervioso por la molesta mirada que estaba sobre él **-¿Dónde están Lenalee y Kanda-kun?-** Komui estaba seguro de haberle pedido a la enfermera jefe decirles que debían de venir con la albina

 **-Están ocupados, será mejor que vayamos sin ellos…entre más rápido mejor-** el chino mostro una cara digna de un cuadro de terror haciendo que la Spark lo viera con extrañeza. Mizuki estaba a punto de preguntarle al mayor que le sucedía, pero no tardó en reaccionar lanzando un sonoro grito.

 **-¿¡DEJASTE A MI LINDA LENALEE CON UN PULPO!?** \- reclamo con horror el científico a todo pulmón mientras se llevaba sus manos a su rostro

 **-(… ¿Pulpo?...)-** se preguntó la oji rojizos ignorante de la escena que realizaba el Lee. Sin embargo, los agudos chillidos del mayor no tardaron en sacar de su mente a la peli blanca, que ni lenta ni perezosa golpeo a Komui en la cabeza- ¡ **Acaba con tu drama y continuemos!-**

 **-Pero mi Lena… ¡Yo quiero a mi Lenalee!-** dijo el supervisor con sus ojos acuosos y el ceño levemente fruncido

 **-(No puede ser…ya es mayor y aun hace berrinches)** -apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas en la sede de la organización y ya se estaba empezando a arrepentir de su decisión **-Esa mujer ya está grande, no te preocupes por ella, tonto. Además, no creo que a tu hermana le pase algo malo** \- dijo la albina al recordar el ambiente que rodeaba a ambos exorcistas

El tono suave y sereno que había acompañado a las palabras de la chica hizo que Komui terminara con su infantil escena, dándole una idea de lo que podían estar haciendo el peli negro y la oji morados.

-… **Está bien, supongo que tienes razón** \- fue lo último que salió de la boca del chino antes de abrir la puerta y entrar con Mizuki para ver a Hevlaska

.

.

Lenalee miraba tranquilamente la entrada de piedra blanca que estaba frente a ella, esperando ver salir pronto a su hermano y a la Spark. Mientras que Kanda mantenía sus ojos cerrados, estaba impaciente por que aparecieran, ya que entre más rápido acabara todo el asunto de la canosa más rápido se podría ir a hacer cosas que si eran de provecho.

La puerta se vio abierta y por ella salieron dos personas. Una oji rojizos con una cara que mostraba fastidio y un hombre de ropas blancas que era cubierto por un aura de cansancio.

 **-¿Sucedió algo malo, Komui-niisan?-** pregunto la Lee menor preocupada por el ánimo de su hermano

El mencionado miro de reojo a la femenina de blanquecinos cabellos, quien además del enojo que mostraba también apretaba sus puños con fuerza, como si estuviera conteniendo sus ganas de golpear algo.

 **-Vayamos a mi despacho, tengo que hablar con ustedes-** *ve al peli negro* **-Especialmente contigo, Kanda-kun-**

Esas palabras le dieron un mal presentimiento al portador de Mugen, ya que seguramente era sobre la odiosa mujer que había llevado a la Orden. De igual modo Mizuki tampoco tenía una buena sensación de lo que estaba por pasar, pero cuando escucho el nombre del imbécil afeminado, ese malestar aumento.

El estado de Komui Lee no auguraba nada bueno para la albina y para el oji azul.

.

.

 **-¿¡QUE MIERDA HAS DICHO!? ¡NO JODAS!-** gritaron unísonamente Kanda y Mizuki mientras azotaban con gran fuerza y furia las palmas de sus manos en la mesa del pobre supervisor- **¿¡PORQUE TENGO QUE HACER DE NIÑERA DE ESTA CANOSA INUTIL!? / ¿¡PORQUE ME ASIGNAS COMO MAESTRO AL ESTUPIDO PELO DE NIÑA!?-** ambos la escuchar lo dicho por el otro se miraron de inmediato de forma asesina

 **-¿¡COMO ME HAS LLAMADO, CANOSA!? / ¡REPITELO DE NUEVO, PELO DE NIÑA!-** se gritaron mientras tomaban el cuello de la ropa del contrario, dando una peculiar imagen dada la diferencia de tamaños

El general de cabellos oscuros levantaba a la joven de su ropa acercándola a su rostro, a su vez que esta lo agachaba para que quedara a su altura y con la misma finalidad. Una escena que podía malinterpretarse fácilmente si no fuera por el aura tenebrosa que los rodeaba y por la expresión de sus rostros, que transmitía miedo a los ajenos.

- **Kanda…Mizuki-san, vamos a tranquilizarnos** \- hablo la peli verde intentando evitar que esos dos comenzaran alguna pelea

Pero fue ignorada por la mujer albina y el joven oriental, quienes batallaban por medio de sus ojos con el objetivo de que cediera su oponente, debían de hacerse respetar con el otro de alguna manera si no aprendían por las buenas.

 **-¡Deténganse ustedes dos!-** grito molesto el Lee mayor, harto de que ninguno de ellos mostrara intención alguna de cooperar. La Spark y el exorcista de cabellos oscuros le prestaron atención al científico, al mismo tiempo que se soltaban - **He dicho, Kanda-kun a partir de hoy serás el maestro de Mizuki-san** -

El aludido gruño bajamente y miro a Komui.

- **Kanda-kun ya eres un general y como tal debes buscar personas compatibles con la Inocencia** \- dijo el chino seriamente viendo por un instante a la albina- **Encontraste una y debes aceptarla como tu aprendiz ya que aún no puede manipular su Inocencia de la forma correcta. Además te conviene, recuerda tu situación** -

 **-Che…maldita sea** \- murmuro el espadachín con fastidio

 **-Y usted señorita** \- esta vez el jefe de los exorcistas se dirigió a la oji rojizos del mismo modo **\- 32% de compatibilidad. Ese es un porcentaje un poco bajo y arriesgado, necesita que alguien con experiencia la instruye. Y Kanda-kun, QUIERAN O NO, será el encargado de eso-**

 **-Me niego-** fue nuevamente la respuesta del nuevo miembro de la Orden

 **-¿Cuál es la razón?-** pregunto el chino sabiendo la respuesta que la femenina le daría

 **-Es un idiota-**

 **-Kanda-kun es uno de los exorcistas más fuertes de aquí, y al igual que usted él maneja la espada. No hay mejor individuo que él para enseñarle** -la joven ya había supuesto eso. Claramente podía ver dichas características- **Debe admitir que usted no tiene las bases y ni sabe las técnicas que debe usar…es por eso que también considero que Kanda-kun el ideal-**

 **-(Tiene razón…)-** Mizuki soltó un largo suspiro y cruzo sus brazos- **Si no hay otra opción** -

El segundo exorcista chasqueo su lengua, dándole a entender a Komui que estaba aceptando, a muy mala gana pero lo hacía.

 **-Perfecto, entonces así serán las cosas-** hablo el Lee aliviado - **Lenalee te ayudara con todo lo que necesites, mientras que Kanda-kun te ayudara a manipular mejor tu Inocencia-**

La peli verde y la albina asintieron levemente, a diferencia del peli negro, que se marchó de la habitación completamente furioso por la nueva carga que tenía.

Maldito Komui….

Maldita Orden y altos mandos….

Y sobre todo, maldita canosa inútil…

.

.

.

.

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué les pareció?

La relación de Kanda y Mizuki no va nada bien, pero no se preocupen que no todo será malo entre ellos….*recuerda lo que escribirá en el futuro*…..mejor me callo, esos dos parece que en cualquier momento golpearan al otro. Aunque eventualmente eso cambiara, pero todavía falta.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia por su paciencia, y les mando un abrazo a aquellos que me están apoyando.

*SALUDOS*


	6. Nueva vida

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado, queridos lectores? Yo pues… ¡Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza! Pero la escuela no me dejaba actualizar (TT-TT), sin embargo aquí me tienen de vuelta con este fic y con una nueva imagen ¿Qué les parece? A mí me gustó mucho (:D).

Y sin nada más que deba decirles (bueno si pero eso será después del capítulo). En 3….2….1… ¡LEAN!

.

.

.

.

D GRAY MAN Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MAGANKA KATSURA HOSHINO-SENSEI…SIGO SIN SUPERAR QUE EL MANGA ESTE PAUSADO, OJALA REGRESE PRONTO TT-TT

.

.

.

.

" **NUEVA VIDA"**

.

.

.

.

(Hace 3 años en alguna parte del mundo)

.

.

.

.

 _La nieve caía lentamente cubriendo de blanco las calles y las casas, sin duda un hermoso paisaje pero ella no podía disfrutarlo, ese cambio de temperatura le haría mal a su padre._

 _Escucho unos graves tosidos de la habitación de Lyon y rápidamente fue a verlo, abrió la puerta del cuarto y contuvo su respiración al ser espectadora de como las cobijas que cubrían a su padre adoptivo se teñían de rojo._

 _Busco su medicina y se la dio con cuidado, poco a poco la tos del castaño se calmó y su respiración se volvió tranquila._

 _-_ _ **Perdona si soy una carga, Mizuki**_ _\- susurro el Spark con cansancio_

 _-_ _ **Deja de pensar en eso, mejor descansa**_ _\- dijo la albina mientras buscaba unas cobijas limpias que cubrieran a su padre del inmenso frio_

 _Lyon estaba enfermo desde hace unos meses, varios médicos habían ido a revisarlo pero todos habían sido unos inútiles ya que no sabían lo que tenía, algunos solo le pudieron dar unos medicamentos que podían controlar momentáneamente su dolor y otros le habían dicho que el hombre tenía una nueva enfermedad que podía ser contagiosa, ante esa afirmación más de uno salía con múltiples golpes de la casa por la oji rojizos, que sin dudarlo se los había dado._

 _Gracias a los médicos que afirmaban eso algunas veces habían intentado sacarlos del pueblo, sin embargo la albina nunca lo permitió; también habían intentado alejar a Mizuki del lado de Lyon, pero ella nunca se dejó…él era su familia y no lo dejaría._

 _ **-"Si no nos deshacemos de ellos, el pueblo perecerá"-**_ _eso decían algunas personas_

 _Mizuki a veces usaba todo su auto control para evitar moler a golpes a todos los que mencionaban eso, la enfermedad de su padre no era contagiosa y eso lo sabía porque ella era quien lo atendía y no mostraba signos de que estuviera enferma._

 _¿Acaso eran idiotas? ¿Por qué no lo comprendían?_

 _Ya nadie en el pueblo les vendía cosas a ellos y eso enfurecía a la albina….eran unos malditos ignorantes pero no los necesitaba, ella podía arreglárselas._

 _La única persona que los ayudaba a veces era Yadira, que lamentablemente desde que el Spark mayor había empeorado, su familia le prohibió ir a trabajar a esa casa y tener contacto con la oji rojizos y el escritor._

 _Cada día que pasaba parecía que Lyon empeoraba y eso le preocupaba a la chica, ya había ido a ver a los médicos de los pueblos más cercanos y era un gran riesgo ir más lejos…tenía que cuidar de su padre._

 _ **-¿Por qué no te has ido?-**_ _pregunto el castaño con pesadez, sabía que varios habitantes del pueblo le habían dicho a su hija que cuidarían de ella…que abandonara a su moribundo padre_

 _-_ _ **Por la misma razón que tú no te has muerto**_ _\- respondió la femenina inmediatamente_

 _La razón que aún mantenía con vida al hombre era no dejar sola a su hija, a su vez esa era la misma razón de Mizuki._

 _ **-Gracias**_ _\- susurro el castaño con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus demacrados ojos, todos lo habían abandonado menos su hija_

 _ **-Te ves terrible llorando**_ _\- dijo la oji rojizos intentando evitar que Lyon llorara, no le gustaba verlo de ese modo_

 _ **-Mizuki…lo siento**_ _\- la mencionada se sorprendió por las palabras del mayor-_ _ **Yo no creo…poder seguir-**_

 _-_ _ **Ya era hora…te demoraste mucho**_ _\- dijo la albina sentándose al lado de la cama donde yacía el enfermo-_ _ **Has hecho demasiado, te mereces un buen descanso**_ _\- su tono era tranquilo, ocultando lo que su corazón en realidad sentía_

 _ **-Yo…perdóname Mizuki**_ _\- tomo la mano de su hija con cuidado y la llevo a su rostro_ _ **-Yo, de verdad no quería dejarte sola…ambos sabemos lo triste que es estarlo…yo quería que me acompañaras en mi soledad, así como yo también te acompañaría en la tuya.**_ _\- la albina no mostraba sentimiento alguno…pero cada palabra que decía Lyon la entristecían…era la despedida_ _ **-Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero tus ojos se ven vacíos a veces…por eso…por eso…perdóname hija, yo de verdad quería…-**_

 _-_ _ **No te preocupes, soy fuerte…estaré bien**_ _\- dijo la femenina con una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su padre-_ _ **Tu esposa te está esperando…no la hagas esperar más tiempo, idiota-**_

 _Él lo sabía, aunque la albina se mostrara tranquila por dentro su estado era completamente diferente._

 _Sus parpados le pesaron, y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cerraron…no sin antes poder apreciar el dolor de aquellos ojos rojos que le pertenecían a la joven de postura firme_

 _ **-Buenas noches…papá-**_ s _usurro Mizuki con silenciosas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas_

.

.

.

.

(En la actualidad)

.

.

.

.

Paciencia…eso era todo lo que pedía. Porque tener que aguantar esas estúpidas miradas muy mal disimuladas no era fácil, y menos para ella, que contenía sus enormes ganas de golpear en el rostro a todo imbécil que se le quedara viendo.

 _¿¡Que tenia de extraño tener el pelo blanco!?_

Bueno, ese color de cabello regularmente lo tenían los de tercera edad, pero no tenía nada de extraordinario, si hasta el color de su cabellera era más normal que el de la china ¿Entonces porque se le quedaban viendo raro?

 _¿Serían sus ojos rojos?_

Bueno, si las cosas continuaban de la misma forma, ella se encargaría de no ser la única con los ojos de ese color.

 **-¿Todo bien, Mizuki-san?** \- pregunto la chica que la acompañaba, pero la nueva exorcista no respondió- **Mizuki-san no sabré como ayudarte si no me dices nada** \- hablo la peli verde al ver la endurecida mirada de la oji rojizos

- **Tsk, no creo necesitarla mucho** \- contesto la albina mientras mataba con la mirada a unos sujetos que la habían llamado " _preciosa_ ", estaba tentada a ver si todavía le decían de ese modo después de unos cuantos golpes

- **Sabes, no creo que debas alterarte tanto solo por eso-** dijo la Lee menor al comprender un poco el mal humor de la joven

La Spark chasqueo la lengua molesta, sabía que su acompañante tenía razón, pero es que esas acciones la irritaban tanto. De verdad necesitaría BASTANTE paciencia si tenía que convivir con esa clase de personas, porque para ser su primer día como miembro de la Orden no estaba yendo para nada bien. Eso le preocupaba a Lenalee, ya que la albina no parecía ser alguien con quien se pudiera tratar fácilmente.

 **-¿Quieres ir a comer?-** pregunto la peli verde, ya que todo el día habían estado recorriendo el edificio de la Orden, con la finalidad de que la Spark se familiarizara con este

La joven asintió en silencio, dejando que la Lee la guiara mientras hablaba de distintos temas como la forma en que se trabajaba en la Orden y mencionaba algunos miembros.

 _Miranda Loto_

 _Timothy Hearst_

 _Noise Marie_

 _Froid Tiedoll_

 _Arystar Krory_

 _Winters Socalo_

 _Klaud Nine_

 _Chaozii Han_

Esos eran los exorcistas que actualmente estaban en la Orden, además de la peli verde y el pelo de niña. Diez exorcistas en total.

- **Son muy pocos** \- susurro la oji rojizos para sí misma, le impresionaba que para la magnitud del conflicto existieran escasas personas compatibles con la Inocencia

- **Sí, la guerra ha hecho que perdamos a varios de nuestros compañeros-** respondió la joven de ojos morados con tristeza- **Solo espero que ellos también estén bien** \- dijo quedamente Lenalee bajo la mirada extrañada de la nueva

- **¿De que estas…-**

 **-Llegamos, aquí es** \- hablo la peli verde con una sonrisa falsa, interrumpiendo a la mujer de ojos rojos- **Entremos** \- dijo la Lee antes de entrar al comedor dejando en la entrada a la espachina

¿Qué había sido eso? Lo que acababa de pasar había sido raro. Las palabras dichas por la exorcista, más la tristeza de su rostro, habían extrañado a Mizuki.

 _¿Debería de darle importancia a lo que la china dijo?_

Tal vez no, por el momento. Al parecer a la joven asiática no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, y no la culpaba, a nadie le agradaba platicar sobre eso, lo mejor era no indagar más en el tema. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que nuevamente tocaría ese tema.

La oji rojizos soltó un largo suspiro y camino pensante dentro de la sala. En el instante en que la femenina apareció varias miradas se posaron sobre ella, unas sorprendidas y otras un poco serias, que fueron ignoradas por la chica, la cual su mente no la dejaba en paz sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Después de ser presentada al cocinero (que tenía una extraña apariencia) por la joven china y pedir sus alimentos se dirigieron a una mesa desocupada.

 **-Jerry-san es muy bueno cocinando, te encantara la comida** \- hablo Lenalee con una gran sonrisa, un poco menos fingida que la anterior

La Spark asintió con la cabeza, eso era algo muy notorio debido a las palabras que le había dicho Lyon en el pasado " _las personas que hacen su trabajo con amor hacen una buena labor_ ". Cuando estaba a punto de probar el primer bocado sus rojizos ojos lograron captar algo sumamente familiar…una cabellera oscura con destellos azules, el único individuo que, para su mala suerte, conocía con ese color de pelo era…

- **Maldito pelo de niña** \- murmuro con un tono molesto la albina, siendo escuchada por su acompañante para su desgracia

- **Cierto, es Kanda** \- la peli verde se paró repentinamente, tomando con una mano su comida y con la otra agarrando el brazo de la Spark- **Vamos con él** -

 **-¡Ah! Olvídalo** \- exclamo Mizuki al mismo tiempo que se zafaba de la mano de la oji morados

- **Ándale, no deberías portarte así con Kanda** -

- **Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo e ir a comer con él** \- pidió la nueva integrante de la Orden

- **Porque son aprendiz y maestro** \- respondió la exorcista

La Spark chasqueo su lengua molesta y dejo que Lenalee la llevara consigo hacia donde estaba el peli negro. Maldita buena excusa para obligarla a hacer eso, porque aunque no quisiera tenía una poderosa razón para entablar una mínima relación de trabajo con ese sujeto.

- **Hola, Kanda** \- saludo la Lee menor sentándose frente al mencionado

El exorcista levanto la mirada con pesadez para ver a su amiga, pero de inmediato se arrepintió al ver a la albina a lado de la china.

 _¿¡Pero que chingados hacia la canosa ahí!?_

- **No es porque yo quiera** \- respondió la oji rojizos con una clara idea de lo que pensaba el mayor, porque la oscuridad que había en los ojos del oriental era claramente por su presencia- **Tu amiga me jalo acá** -

Kanda miro a la Lee menor para que le diera una respuesta, a lo que esta rio nerviosa.

- **Comamos mejor, se enfrían los alimentos** \- hablo la peli verde ignorando al molesto general

El tenso ambiente poco a poco comenzó a expandirse por todo el comedor, haciendo que a los buscadores y científicos presentes se les erizara la piel.

El oji azul estaba más que molesto de tener a su maldito nuevo estorbo cercas, la existencia de esa mujer lo había condenado. A él le hubiese dado lo mismo si la nueva estuviera bajo la tutela de otro general, pero no…los altos mandos de la Orden querían mantenerlo vigilado con la canosa…como deseaba que esa tipa no hubiese llegado a su vida.

- **Podrías dejar de verme así, es molesto-** hablo la albina mientras levantaba su mirada para encarar al oriental, que en ningún instante le había dejado de dirigir su enfado por medio de sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos- **Estas haciendo que mi comida sepa mal** -

 **-¿¡Qué has dicho, mujer!?-** pregunto Kanda con sus puños fuertemente cerrados

- **Lo que escuchaste, idiota** \- respondió la chica con su rostro serio, ni ese tono de voz o ese rostro que le transmitía miedo a los demás la iban a intimidar

- **Maldita canosa de mierda** \- el peli negro se paró de su lugar, asustando a todos los presentes, la chica estaba loca por hablarle de ese modo al exorcista mayor

- **Muy bien, si quieres arreglemos aquí las cosas, afeminado** \- Mizuki alejo el plato y se levantó de su asiento, si Kanda quería pelear entonces que así fuera, no le importaba la diferencia de fuerzas…ella no se echaría para atrás

- **Calma chicos** \- intervino la china colocándose en medio de la albina y oriental **-¿Es que no pueden estar tranquilos?-**

- **Por lo visto no-** respondió la oji rojizos sin despegar su vista del japonés

- **Deberían hacer un esfuerzo, si continúan así no podrán trabajar como un equipo-** dijo Lenalee intentando hacer recapacitar a sus amigos- **Ustedes dos deben dejar de tratarse de esta forma y llevarse bien, por favor Mizuki-san…Kanda** -

 **-Me largo** \- el segundo exorcista le dio la espalda a las femeninas y se marchó del lugar rápidamente ¿Trabajar en equipo? ¿Llevarse bien? ¿¡Que tonterías estaba diciendo Lenalee!?

Después de que el peli largo se marchara, el comedor empezó a ser llenado por múltiples susurros de quienes habían sido espectadores de la discusión de la nueva exorcista y el general, nadie había esperado que la joven tuviera el suficiente valor de encarársele a uno de los exorcistas más temidos de la organización. Estos iban cada vez más en aumento, cosa que provoco que la albina nuevamente se molestara.

 **-¿¡Que tanto miran, imbéciles!? ¡Regresen a lo suyo!** \- grito la Spark con furia haciendo que los demás se asustara y acataran la orden inmediatamente- **Che…Malditos metiches-**

 **-*suspiro* Esto será difícil** \- susurro la peli verde mientras se sentaba en su asiento

- **Oye…. ¿Porque se me quedan viendo de esa forma?-** pregunto Mizuki al mismo tiempo que observaba disimuladamente a los buscadores y científicos más cercanos, quienes seguían murmurando algunas cosas- **Esta vez no es por mi apariencia, supongo que conoces la razón-**

 **-Lo que sucede es que nadie puede discutir con Kanda de ese modo, a menos que no aprecies tu vida-** respondió Lenalee mostrando una leve sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota cayendo por su nuca

 **-¿Nada más por eso? Pero si no es nada del otro mundo…alguien debe poner a ese idiota en su lugar-** el porqué de tanto murmullo no le pareció tan sorprendente a la oji rojizos….más bien, era una razón algo idiota a su parecer

 **-Eso dices tú, pero de verdad fue sorprendente…no había nadie que le respondiera de ese modo a Kanda mas que Al…-** varias imágenes del pasado aparecieron en la mente de la china, siendo todas ellas de los días en los que solía convivir con Kanda, Lavi y Allen…aquellos días que añoraba volver a vivir más que otra cosa

 **-¿Estas bien?-** los repentinas platicas incompletas estaban extrañando bastante a Mizuki, era como si la exorcista se perdiera en su propio mundo- **Ibas a decir algo más-**

 **-¿Eh? No, nada-** contesto un poco torpe la Lee- **Terminemos de comer y después te seguiré mostrando la Orden y te presentare a los exorcistas que están aquí** -

 **-(…Los demás exorcistas…)-** a Mizuki no le interesaba mucho saber con qué tipo de personas conviviría, pero se trataba de una guerra y ella estaría peleando junto con esas personas, el conocer a sus demás aliados era fundamental para ver con quienes podría contar o no…por ejemplo el pelo de niña, estaba segura que no podría contar con él

La femenina de cuencas rojas dejo de pensar en el tema, y cuando estaba a punto de comer una extraña y pequeña figura se colocó al lado de ella

 **-¡Eso fue genial! ¿Cómo le hiciste?-** interrumpió una infantil voz

 **-(¿Y este enano quién es?)-** pensó la albina al ver a un niño de ojos naranjas y cabello celeste y que portaba lo que parecía ser el uniforme de exorcista, por el gran parecido de su vestuario con el de su acompañante y el del afeminado- **(… ¿Es posible que este niño sea…?)-**

 **-Oh Timothy, buenos días** \- saludo la peli verde al infante (quien la ignoro ya que toda su atención puesta en la Spark), sorprendiendo a la nueva exorcista ¿¡Ese enano era Timothy Hearst!? Pero si tan solo era un mocoso ¿La Orden permitía que los niños también se unieran a la guerra Santa?

Mizuki estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que ignoraba los gritos emocionados del infante y las acciones que él hacía para llamar su atención

- **¡ANCIANAAA! ¡Quiero saber cómo le hiciste!-** esa palabra saco de su mente a la oji rojizos, quien parpadeo un poco confundida ¿Cómo le había dicho ese enano?- **No sea mala, abuela. Dígame como le hizo-**

 **-(¿¡Anciana!? ¿¡Abuela!?)-** Mizuki se levantó de su asiento con su rostro oculto en su flequillo y trono sus nudillos- **Muerte al enano** \- susurro con un tono a su vez que de su cuerpo comenzaba a emerger un aura amenazante

 **-¿Eh?-** el peli azul había visto mover sus labios a la mujer pero no alcanzo a escuchar lo que le dijo…sin embargo no le estaba gustando como la oji rojizos lo miraba mientras se tronaba los dedos

 **-¡Corre, Timothy!-** grito Lenalee…ella si había logrado escuchar las palabras de su compañera y al parecer iba enserio. El aludido asintió y huyo inmediatamente, si la china lo decía tan alarmada era por algo

 **-¡No te escaparas, maldito mocoso!-** exclamo molesta la Spark yendo tras el menor

 **-¡Waaaa! ¡Sálvenme!-** grito con terror el oji naranja al verse perseguido por aquella mujer

 **-¡Espera, Mizuki-san! ¡No fue su intención!-** dijo la exorcista de Inocencia cristalizada, pero la oji rojizos había desaparecido al igual que el Hearst **-Oh no… ¡Allá voy Timothy!-**

" _La nueva era igual de peligrosa que el general Kanda_ ", era la conclusión a la que llegaron todos los científicos y buscadores que estaban comiendo, no debían hacerla enojar si es que querían seguir vivos por lo visto.

.

.

Tras los pasillos de la Orden iban el joven exorcista francés y la albina, el primero huía tan rápido como sus piernas y patines se lo permitían, y no muy lejos de él iba la Spark con intenciones nada sanas de tratarlo. Todos los que se cruzaban en el camino de ambos terminaban en el suelo, empujados o hasta lanzados (aunque esto último únicamente lo hacia Mizuki); y lo curioso de la escena era podía ser comparable a la de un conejo siendo perseguido por un lobo.

 **-¡Deja que te agarre y veras condenado enano!-** ese chamaco tenía la suerte de usar patines o ya lo habría atrapado desde hace mucho…pero eso no evitaría que lograra su cometido

 **-¡Emilia! ¡Lenalee! ¡Maestra! ¡Quien sea pero que alguien me salve!** \- ¿¡Cómo era posible que aun con sus patines no hubiera perdido de vista a la oji rojizos!? ¿¡No se suponía que los ancianos eran lentos y algo torpes!?...y sobre todo ¿¡Porque se había enojado!?

Muy detrás de ellos corría la oji morados, que Timothy fuese rápido era normal debido a sus patines aunque sin ellos seguía teniendo una buena velocidad; pero Mizuki (quien creía que no era muy atlética por ser una "persona normal") era bastante rápida y, por lo que les había dicho Kanda, también era más fuerte que una persona ordinaria.

 **-¿Lenalee-san, que ocurre?-** pregunto Emilia, quien al parecer también iba tras los dos exorcistas **-¿Por qué esa mujer va tras Timothy? ¿Y quién es ella?-**

 **-Ella es Mizuki, es una nueva exorcista y…digamos que todo fue por un malentendido y…-** explico brevemente la hermana del supervisor, pero callo al ver como la albina atrapaba con éxito al infante quien gritaba por ayuda **-(Inocencia: actívate)-** usando sus botas oscuras llegaría a ellos antes de que la Spark hiciera algo **-¡Detente!-** grito Lenalee mientras hacía que Mizuki soltara a Timothy, quien estaba ahorcando, después la detuvo sosteniendo sus manos desde su espalda

 **-Suéltame, ese mocoso se lo busco-** la china aunque tenía una débil apariencia no lo era, la estaba deteniendo pese a que le estaba costando trabajo

 **-¡Creí que iba a morir!-** grito Timothy, para después correr hacia su rubia tutora **\- Es un demonio-** dijo sollozando el peli azul siendo abrazado por Emilia. Entretanto la oji morados buscaba la manera de evitar que la aprendiz de Kanda (que al escuchar la palabra "demonio" aumento la fuerza que aplicaba para soltarse) hiciera algo malo

 **-Tranquilízate, Mizuki-san-** pidió Lenalee al no verse incapaz de seguir inmovilizando a la albina

 **-¡Oye, están solo un niño! No tienes razón para tratarlo tan salvaje-** reclamo la Galmar a la oji rojizos que la fusilo con la mirada, haciendo que la hija del inspector se pusiera un poco nerviosa

 **-Perdonen, Mizuki-san es algo temperamental y…bueno, le cuesta un poco manejarlo-** hablo la exorcista de pupilas moradas para impedir que la discusión empeorara- **Disculpen las molestias, pero…aaaammm, tenemos cosas que hacer. Nos vemos después Timothy, Emilia** \- se despidió la hermana menor del supervisor llevándose consigo (con bastante dificultad) a la Spark que seguía intentándose zafar y le reclamaba por intervenir.

" _La albina es un peligro_ ", pensaron los franceses ante lo sucedido.

.

.

Luego del incidente con el exorcista de Inocencia parasita, la china llevo nuevamente a Mizuki al comedor. Después en silencio siguieron recorriendo los lugares que a la oji rojizos le faltaba conocer, ninguna se atrevía a iniciar la plática. Lenalee no sabía cómo tratar a la nueva con su difícil actitud, estaba empezando a temer por la salud mental de su amigo, posiblemente Kanda haría más corajes que nunca y no lo culparía…la albina no se mostraba muy cooperativa, si Mizuki cambiara un poco las cosas serían más fáciles.

 **-Oye… ¿Porque es que un niño como Timothy Hearst es exorcista?-** pregunto la Spark rompiendo el silencio, esa interrogativa la tenía un poco inquieta

- **Para ser exorcista no importa la edad o el estado, puede ser un niño o un anciano, siempre y cuando sea compatible** \- respondió Lenalee con tristeza, solo por ser compatibles se convertían en exorcistas…sin importar los métodos llegaban a volverlos unos, siendo ese el modo como regularmente se hacía en el pasado. Aunque eso ya hubiera cambiado con la llegada de su hermano, pero podían darse de nuevo esos casos

-" **No importa la edad o el estado"…esas condiciones para reclutar exorcistas pueden llegar a ser crueles entonces** \- para un joven o un adulto aplicando esa regla no importa, pero a su parecer no debería aplicarse a los niños o a los ancianos, si era voluntario no habría problema…pero si los obligaban era un asunto distinto…enviarlos a una guerra a ellos no debía hacerse. Ese asunto era algo que no le debería importar, sin embargo no lo podía ignorar…pero ella no era alguien para cambiar eso- **También…. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-** pregunto nuevamente, tenía un poco de curiosidad por lo que había pasado hace poco

 **-¿Eso?-**

 **-"Defenderme"-** dijo Mizuki con un tono cansado

 **-Oh eso, es porque somos compañeras-** contesto la peli verde con una sonrisa

- **No deberías confiar en las personas tan rápido** \- aconsejo la Spark **-Alguien puede aprovecharse de eso-**

 **-Yo no le veo nada de malo, todos aquí somos aliados…combatimos al mismo enemigo, vivimos bajo el mismo techo y creamos muchos recuerdos juntos, la Orden es mi familia-** "familia"…las personas que las había considerado así ya habían fallecido; Lyon y todos los del orfanato ya no estaban en ese mundo…la china era una persona bastante dulce como para formar parte de la guerra

 **-Es muy inocente tu forma de pensar…pero tampoco está mal** \- susurro la oji rojizos- **Aun no sé cómo sea la dichosa batalla contra el Conde, pero si es como me la han contado, entonces es válida esa actitud…más bien, es necesaria para los que solo así pueden continuar-**

 **-(Mizuki-san no es una mala persona)-** pensó la Lee menor relajada, si era extraña la actitud de la albina pero afortunadamente no era mala como estaba empezando a creer

 **-¿Sucede algo?-** pregunto la Spark al ver como la oji morados había sonreído de la nada

 **-Solo estaba pensado que no me he presentado adecuadamente-** se excusó la portadora de la Inocencia cristalizada colocándose en frente de la albina- **Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, mucho gusto** \- la peli verde extendió su brazo hacia su acompañante, a lo que esta acepto el gesto, estrechando sus manos **-A partir de mañana comenzaras tu entrenamiento con Kanda ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

 **-Normal ¿Por?-**

 **-No por nada, es solo que ustedes dos me preocupan. Siento que en cualquier momento se van a pelear y no me gusta-**

 **-Entonces ignóranos-** comento la Spark como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

 **-Eso es imposible-** respondió Lenalee con una gota de sudor cayendo tras su cabeza

La tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, la china hablaba con gran ánimo siendo escuchada atentamente por la albina, la tensión y la desconfianza habían desaparecido por lo que el ambiente se volvió ameno entre ellas.

 **-Si necesitas algo cuentas conmigo-** dijo la oji morados alegremente, quería hacerle saber a la chica que ella también estaba formando parte de su familia

Mizuki no afirmo ni negó las palabras de la asiática, todavía era muy rápido para considerarla su amiga…pero Lenalee Lee le había demostrado que era una compañera de confianza y que podría contar con ella.

.

.

.

.

Mizuki ya está empezando a confiar un poco en los miembros de la Orden, aunque su actitud le traerá algunos problemas (especialmente con Kanda). ¿Ustedes que opinan, queridos lectores? Me gustaría saber que piensan acerca de Mizuki, y también de la relación que está teniendo con el oriental.

Les agradezco a todos los que me están leyendo y que apoyan a este fic, también les doy las gracias por su paciencia.

Bueno, acá abajo les dejare unos avances de lo que se viene por si sienten que la historia está yendo muy lenta, pero es para que observen como es la relación de Mizuki y Kanda ahora, para que la comparen en el futuro (yo justificando mis actos como siempre). Espero que sean de su agrado.

.

.

.

.

 _Debía admitir que esa canosa estaba mostrando una buena actitud, no cualquiera soportaba un entrenamiento de ese tipo, pero eso no quería decir que no era un maldito estorbo en su vida._

 _-¿Con esa miserable fuerza crees que algún día podrás ganarme?-_

 _-No me subestimes, pelo de niña-_

 _-Y bien ¿Ya dinos para que nos llamaste, Komui?-_

 _-Tengo una misión para los dos-_

 _._

 _._

 _-(Así que esta es la guerra, ya veo porque hay tantas bajas en la Orden)-_

 _-Solo te diré esto una vez. Me vale que seas mi aprendiz, no me importara abandonarte si te vuelves un estorbo-_

 _-Como si me importara tu ayuda-_

 _._

 _._

 _-¡Exorcista!- estaba en problemas, de nuevo su maldita Inocencia no se activaba_

 _-Están acabados- susurro la albina mientras se balanceaba hacia los akumas_

 _-¿Que…que…estás ha-haciendo, imbécil?- pregunto el oriental mientras veía como Mizuki, a pesar de la gran cantidad de heridas que tenía, se movía con agilidad y rapidez, esquivando a la perfección los ataques de las criaturas del Conde_

 _-Tal vez tú me abandones o me dejes a mi suerte, eres un maldito que es capaz de eso y más con tal de que nadie te estorbe. Pero yo soy distinta a ti, si hay algo que no puedo hacer es abandonar a alguien que necesite mi ayuda- hablo la albina con seriedad-Ni creas que te permitiré morir aquí, primero te derrotare y después tendrás todo el derecho de irte a morir donde gustes, por ahora vive y no hagas que me avergüence por tener a un sujeto como tú de maestro-_

 _._

 _._

 _-….Holy Knight… - susurro quedamente el peli negro llamando la atención de la Spark, quien había logrado escucharlo_

 _-Kanda-kun debes someterte al tratamiento de nuevo y pronto, antes de que los efectos se desvanezcan por completo- ¿Tratamiento? ¿Efectos? ¿De qué habla, Komui? ¿Entonces lo que había sucedido con el pelo de niña durante su misión no había sido a causa de la pelea que tuvo con los akumas?_

 _-¡Kanda! ¡Oye imbécil, reacciona!- gritaba la albina mientras golpeaba suavemente el rostro del mayor-(Su temperatura está descendiendo rápidamente ¿Qué rayos está pasando?)-_

 _-(Si Komui no me va a decir que está ocurriendo aquí, entonces tendré que investigarlo)- estaba decidida a lograr su cometido_

 _Ella misma descubriría lo que estaba pasando con Kanda._

 _-Che….menudo idiota me toco como maestro, pero yo lo soy aún más por juzgarlo de esa forma- susurro la Spark con su mirada hacia el techo-(Me equivoque con él)-_

.

.

.

.

Para los que aún están en clases les deseo mucha suerte, y para los que ya están de vacaciones ojala las disfruten mucho y más con estas festividades cercanas.

*SALUDOS*


	7. Anuncio

¡Hola! Es un gusto volvernos a leer, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien.

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir así que…en 3….2…..1….¡COMENZAMOS!

* * *

.

.

.

.

D GRAY MAN Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA KATSURA HOSHINO… ¡EL MANGA REGRESO! X3

.

.

.

.

" _En el capítulo anterior"_

 _Paciencia…eso era todo lo que pedía. Porque tener que aguantar esas estúpidas miradas muy mal disimuladas no era fácil, y menos para ella, que contenía sus enormes ganas de golpear en el rostro a todo imbécil que se le quedara viendo._

 _-_ _ **Son muy pocos**_ _\- susurro la oji rojizos para sí misma, le impresionaba que para la magnitud del conflicto existieran escasas personas compatibles con la Inocencia_

 _-_ _ **Sí, la guerra ha hecho que perdamos a varios de nuestros compañeros-**_ _respondió la joven de ojos morados con tristeza-_ _ **Solo espero que ellos también estén bien**_ _\- dijo quedamente Lenalee bajo la mirada extrañada de la nueva_

 _-_ _ **Podrías dejar de verme así, es molesto-**_ _hablo la albina mientras levantaba su mirada para encarar al oriental, que en ningún instante le había dejado de dirigir su enfado por medio de sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos-_ _ **Estas haciendo que mi comida sepa mal**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Maldita canosa de mierda**_ _\- el peli negro se paró de su lugar, asustando a todos los presentes, la chica estaba loca por hablarle de ese modo al exorcista mayor_

 _ **-(¿¡Anciana!? ¿¡Abuela!?)-**_ _Mizuki se levantó de su asiento con su rostro oculto en su flequillo y trono sus nudillos-_ _ **Muerte al enano**_ _\- susurro con un tono a su vez que de su cuerpo comenzaba a emerger un aura amenazante_

 _-"_ _ **No importa la edad o el estado"…esas condiciones para reclutar exorcistas pueden llegar a ser crueles entonces**_ _\- para un joven o un adulto aplicando esa regla no importa, pero a su parecer no debería aplicarse a los niños o a los ancianos, si era voluntario no habría problema…pero si los obligaban era un asunto distinto…enviarlos a una guerra a ellos no debía hacerse. Ese asunto era algo que no le debería importar, sin embargo no lo podía ignorar…pero ella no era alguien para cambiar eso-_ _ **También…. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-**_ _pregunto nuevamente, tenía un poco de curiosidad por lo que había pasado hace poco_

 _ **-Oh eso, es porque somos compañeras-**_ _contesto la peli verde con una sonrisa_

 _ **-Si necesitas algo cuentas conmigo-**_ _dijo la oji morados alegremente, quería hacerle saber a la chica que ella también estaba formando parte de su familia_

.

.

.

.

" **ANUNCIO"**

.

.

.

.

(Hace 3 años en alguna parte del mundo)

.

.

.

.

 _El cielo de una coloración gris brindaba un ambiente triste a lo que estaba ocurriendo debajo de él._

 _El viento frio soplaba suavemente meciendo las ramas de las copas de los árboles, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabellera blanca de la joven de ojos rojos de vestimenta negra._

 _-_ _ **Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para despedirnos de un buen hombre; además de que fue un gran padre…amigo….compañero….Lyon Spark**_ _\- comenzó el sacerdote con la ceremonia que despediría al fallecido padre de la chica. Sin embargo, sus ojos únicamente estaban puestos en la lápida que tenía el nombre, junto con la fecha del nacimiento y muerte del escritor_

 _Su entorno por ahora le era irrelevante, toda su atención estaba completamente puesta en la tumba del castaño. No lo admitiría, pero el dolor que sentía por la muerte del mayor seguía sin desaparecer…dolía mucho. Mas en cambio podía ocultarlo, el porte frio y firme mantenían escondidos esos sentimientos de los demás, no lo hacía porque creyera que eso te hacia ver débil…ella tenía sus razones._

 _La primera: No deseaba preocupar a Yadira. Ella también sufría por la muerte del Spark, a quien lo había conocido por mucho más tiempo._

 _La segunda: Por orgullo. Lyon, Yadira y las demás personas la veían como una mujer agresiva, estricta e intimidante. Pasará lo que pasara siempre seria así, nunca verían otro comportamiento que no fuese ese._

 _Y la última y más importante: Estaban muchas presencias indeseables para la femenina en la ceremonia, casi todas para ser exactos. Se trataba de la gente que se había querido deshacer de su padre cuando estaba enfermo. Aquellos mismos que les habían impuesto tantas barreras con tal de que el escritor muriera pronto._

 _Ella sabía que la enfermedad de Lyon nunca fue contagiosa, pero nadie lo entendía y por su necedad hicieron lo que hicieron. El malentendido quedo aclarado cuando todos los demás lo supieron después de que un doctor, que se enteró del caso y fue al pueblo, les hiciera conocer el hecho…..aunque era demasiado tarde, el hombre lo hizo público para que la oji rojizos no tuviera problemas futuros._

 _Ahora ellos le rogaban su perdón a la chica al sentirse "culpables" por la muerte de Lyon, pero Mizuki no se los daría… ¿Para qué? El castaño ya había fallecido…de nada servía decir esas palabras a su parecer._

 _Ante eso, si vieran su verdadero estado aprovecharían la oportunidad para obtener esas deseosas palabras. Por eso también ocultaba su tristeza, ninguno de ellos lograría su objetivo, no les mostraría ni el más mínimo signo de debilidad si eso significaba que la aprovecharían para su propia satisfacción._

 _-_ _ **Señorita Mizuki, la ceremonia a acabado**_ _\- hablo Yadira al notar la poca atención que había puesto la mencionada_

 _La Spark asintió con la cabeza sin voltear a ver a la peli negra, hizo una leve reverencia frente a la tumba de su padre y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharte a su hogar. Lamentablemente vio su camino bloqueado por varias personas…eran los individuos indeseables._

 _-_ _ **Lamentamos su perdida, señorita Mizuki**_ _\- hablo un hombre mayor_

 _-_ _ **Sabemos que está pasando por un momento muy difícil. Cuenta con nuestro apoyo para cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca**_ _\- dijo una mujer de mediana edad con una suave sonrisa_

 _-_ _ **Exacto. Si necesita algo no dude en avisarnos, estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que quiera-**_ _"dispuestos a hacer lo que quiera"…."cuenta con nuestro apoyo"….malditos hipócritas, pensó la albina_

 _-_ _ **Entonces desaparezcan de mi vista**_ _\- dijo Mizuki con un tono frio mientras los miraba agriamente_

 _-_ _ **No tiene rencor contra nosotros… ¿O sí?**_ _\- pregunto una persona de la multitud con una extraña mueca….una que mezclaba la satisfacción con el nerviosismo_

 _ **-¿Eso importa?-**_ _interrogo la joven sin cambiar su postura_

 _-_ _ **De verdad, estamos arrepentidos por todo lo que le hicimos a su padre y a usted, pero somos seres humanos y cometemos errores. Señorita Mizuki, usted nos comprende ¿Verdad? Lo hacíamos porque creíamos que era lo mejor para todos**_ _-_

 _ **-Y porque era lo mejor para todos no les importo lo que Lyon sentía, mientras ustedes estuvieran sanos y salvos lo demás no importaba**_ _\- soledad provocada por el abandono y la tristeza creada por el rechazo eran los principales sentimientos que el Spark mayor sintió en sus últimos días de vida...algo que Yadira y la peli blanca no ignoraron a diferencia de los demás-_ _ **No me jodan si con eso se justifican-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible, señorita Mizuki? Estamos completamente arrepentidos, por eso queremos su perdón. Aunque pisotee nuestra dignidad pero si así logramos que nos perdone entonces no…-**_

 _-_ _ **Insensible…cierto, lo soy como ustedes lo fueron con Lyon**_ _\- susurro con sus puños cerrándose con fuerza-_ _ **Yo nunca les he reclamado por la muerte de él y aun así ustedes vienen con la cola entre las patas porque la culpa los carcome…no me jodan…ustedes solo quieren que les diga eso para quitarles ese maldito peso de encima pero no están para nada arrepentidos… ¡NO ME VENGAN CON SUS ESTUPIDAS EXCUSAS, HIJOS DE PUTA!-**_ _estaba dispuesta a golpearlos a cada uno de ellos, pero la ex-criada la detuvo por detrás sosteniendo sus brazos_

 _-_ _ **Por favor, cálmese…señorita Mizuki**_ _\- ella forcejeaba con fuerza, ignorando si lastimaba a la persona que la estaba sosteniendo, la Spark menor solo quería borrarles esas caras de perros abandonados a esos malditos hipócritas que estaban frente a ella-¡_ _ **Mizuki Spark! ¿¡Acaso crees que este es un lugar apropiado para este tipo de situaciones!?**_ _\- las palabras de Yadira que estaban cargadas de enojo y tristeza la hicieron reaccionar, por lo que se detuvo. Giro levemente su cabeza hacia donde estaba la lápida de su fallecido familiar…sintiendo una gran vergüenza por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Yadira tenía razón…ese no era el lugar ni la situación apropiada para que armara alguna pelea_

 _Chasqueo su lengua con fuerza y se marchó de ahí de inmediatamente tomando otro camino sin dirigirle la mirada ni la palabra a alguien, tardaría más en llegar a su casa, pero eso no importaba…solo quería irse._

 _Al llegar a su hogar se dirigió al cuarto que le perteneció a su padre adoptivo rápidamente, con cada paso que daba sentía como su porte iba desapareciendo. Abrió la puerta de forma lenta haciendo que el sonido de la puerta resonara por toda la habitación. Mizuki entro un poco vacilante y a pasos lentos fue hacia el escritorio del castaño, donde en un marco de madera viejo yacía la foto de Lyon en compañía de una bella mujer de claros cabellos rubios y ojos de un curioso color fiusha, esa mujer alguna vez había sido la esposa del escritor._

 _-_ _ **(Espero que le hayas pedido disculpas por hacerla esperar)**_ _\- pensó mientras veía la imagen con una sonrisa triste…finalmente esos dos se habían podido reunir después de tantos años_

 _Tal vez ese pensamiento era algo cursi o fantasioso…pero si de verdad había ocurrido entonces estaba feliz por ellos….entonces… ¿Por qué de pronto varias lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos? Y estas, por más que intentara detenerlas, seguían apareciendo sin parar, acompañando su gesto silenciosamente._

 _Afortunadamente estaba sola, nadie observaría su vulnerabilidad expuesta, al parecer había llegado a su límite y por ello se derrumbaría ahí sola entre lágrimas, pero solo sería esa ocasión…cuando se desahogara por completo continuaría nuevamente con su vida._

 _Por ahora, la soledad sería la única espectadora de su estado…nadie más que ella._

.

.

.

.

(En la actualidad)

.

.

.

.

Asombrosa era la palabra que describía a la femenina de blanquecino cabello, y es que todos los buscadores, que eran espectadores del riguroso entrenamiento que el general de nacionalidad japonesa le estaba poniendo a su aprendiz, no podían creer que la joven resistiera tanto.

Kanda y la mujer de ojos rojos llevaban un largo tiempo haciendo ejercicios exhaustivos, desde el calentamiento hasta el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que estaban llevando acabo ninguno había bajado la fuerza ni la velocidad, se mantenían igual…como si no estuviesen cansados.

- **Che…. ¿Con esa miserable fuerza crees que algún día podrás ganarme?** \- pregunto el peli negro mientras observaba la mirada molesta de su contrincante- **Solo sabes alardear, menuda imbécil** -

 **-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? Agh** \- Mizuki actualmente se encontraba bajo una llave de parte de su maestro, el cual la tenía en el suelo, con uno de sus brazos firmemente tomado y que debes en cuando lo torcía- **Maldito…no me subestimes, pelo de niña** -

 **-Que débil** \- murmuro con desdén el mayor al mismo tiempo que torcía el brazo de la chica, que en respuesta intentaba moverse para soltarse del agarre **-No puedes hacer nada, has perdido** -

 **-Aun…no estoy derrotada** \- la albina logro librarse de la llave, pero poco después de hacerlo recibió una patada en el estómago que la mando hasta una de las paredes del campo de entrenamiento

- **Terminamos** \- anuncio Kanda con su andar hacia la puerta del lugar

 **-¡Espera! ¡Esto aún no ha acabado!-** grito la femenina al observar que el exorcista se marchaba de la sala, siendo ignorada este- **…Ese imbécil…-** susurro con enojo, luego de golpear con fuerza la pared en la que estaba

 **-¿Esta bien, exorcista?-** pregunto un buscador cercano, uno de los tantos que habían sido espectadores de la pelea de la Spark y el general

 **-Si…eso no fue nada-** respondió la joven, pero los demás no creían lo mismo. El cuerpo de Mizuki estaba cubierto de heridas, sudor, polvo y un poco de sangre; su respirar era levemente jadeante y sus brazos y piernas temblaban ligeramente ¿De verdad eso no había sido nada? El entrenamiento del general japonés era muy pesado por lo visto, no solo duraba bastante tiempo, también era agotador y doloroso ¿Por qué la albina decía lo contrario?

- **Esto no es un espectáculo, lárguense a hacer algo de provecho** \- dijo la chica, para luego reincorporarse lentamente y abandonar en silencio el sitio e ir a su habitación. Aunque no lo demostrara estaba exhausta, su andar aparentemente normal le costaba bastante, también el mantener su respiración regular y evitar que las energías la abandonaran.

Si estaba orgullosa de algo era de su resistencia mental; el cansancio y el dolor eran cosas que provenían de la mente, si esta era fuerte y persistente entonces aguantaría tanto como quisiera o como su cuerpo lo permitiera, pero si vacilaba no serviría de nada y de inmediato se vería afectada física y mentalmente por la falta de energía y el dolor.

Curiosamente el exorcista se había marchado en el momento justo, cuando su cuerpo estaba al límite pese a lo que su mente le imponía, otro poco más y posiblemente se habría desmayado ahí mismo, eso habría sido sumamente vergonzoso para ella y también una razón más del peli negro para despreciarla. No era que le importase lo que Kanda pensara de su persona, sino que quería que el oriental fuese menos frio y arrogante con los demás.

En las dos semanas que llevaba siendo "aprendiz de exorcista" había observado la "linda" actitud de su "maestro" con todos los que lo rodeaban, concluyendo que tenía a un reverendo hijo de puta como mentor. Y no, para su maldita mala suerte no podía ignorarlo porque pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

Sus entrenamientos se dividían en dos: físicos y de compatibilidad (por así decirlo).

Los físicos, como dice su nombre, consistían ejercicios físicos (obviamente); para aumentar su fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y resistencia.

Los de compatibilidad eran para que aprendiera a usar su Inocencia, ya que si ni siquiera podía hacer que se activara correctamente y menos atacar con alguna habilidad de su arma, limitándose a blandirla….pero sale que ni eso lo podía hacer bien (según Kanda)….su situación era tan lamentable y frustrante que solo aumentaba su furia, con eso en mente menos se dejaba menospreciar por el peli largo.

.

.

Deshacerse de su "aprendiz" sería más difícil de lo que creyó, a pesar de los agotantes ejercicios la femenina en ningún momento se había quejado y tampoco mostro que se hubiera cansado, pero no hacía falta que fue evidente como para que él no supiera que el cuerpo de la chica estaba exhausto, en el límite posiblemente.

Por eso, cuando con esa última patada la mando a la pared hayo el momento perfecto para dar por terminada la sesión, pese al enojo de Mizuki….aunque estaba más enojado él por la inutilidad de la joven.

La Spark podía tener una fuerza, agilidad y velocidad mayor a la del promedio…pero eso no era suficiente. Tampoco podía activar la maldita Inocencia... ¡Y se supone que es compatible con ella!...y para el colmo, su habilidad con la espada era la de un principiante.

Sin embargo, lo que Kanda se negaba a admitir era la resistencia física y mental de la chica, que era impresionante; pocos lograban mantenerse a la par con él por lo que si era algo destacable. Otro aspecto era la técnica de combate de la chica, que era impredecible. Y finalmente, su capacidad de reacción y aprendizaje.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo….la oji rojizos era una inútil y punto.

Un maldito estorbo en su vida.

Un individuo del que tenía que deshacerse a como diera lugar si quería encontrar al moyashi y a los bookman's.

.

.

.

.

 **POV Mizuki**

Me cuesta trabajo moverme entre los pasillos de la Orden sin que los demás noten que estoy muy agotada…ya tenía tiempo que no me sentía de esta forma. El pelo de niña me "entrena" duramente (aunque parece otra cosa), y yo que creí que me subestimaría tanto que ni me pondría una rutina pesada.

Pero ha sido completamente distinto. Es bastante exigente y cada día aumenta el nivel de dificultad de su entrenamiento.

Sé que lo hace para que me rinda….quiere que huya. ¡Ha! Ni en sus sueños vera eso, que mejor se resigne porque por mucho que me deteste y me quiera ver lejos de él no lo lograra, no mientras yo este obligada a tener que "aprender" de él. Aunque en los entrenamientos la única gran cosa que me da son los combates (cuerpo a cuerpo y con la espada), pero lo demás no es algo que yo no pueda hacer por mí misma; en el caso de mi Inocencia lo único que hace es gritarme y yo le respondo del mismo modo, por lo que no hay progreso….y dudo que con él lo haga.

Bueno, supongo que no tiene la mínima intención de ayudarme con eso, después de todo me odia y me hago una idea del porqué, y es por ser asignada como su "aprendiz" por lo visto, otra razón más lógica no encuentro. Es como si no quisiera tener uno…al parecer tiene algún complejo de superioridad o yo que sé.

 **-¡Mizuki-san!-** escucho a alguien llamarme antes de entrar a mi habitación. No es necesario que voltee para saber que se trata de Lenalee

 **-¿Ocurre algo?-** pregunto un poco molesta

 **-Sí, disculpa ¿Sabes dónde está Kanda?-** chasqueo mi lengua y volteo a verla….espero que capte mi mensaje- **Ya entendí. Le preguntare a alguien más** \- que bueno **-¿Qué paso esta vez?-**

 **-¿Eh?-** ¿Acaso no se tiene que ir?...como sea. Con su mirada me exige una respuesta a su interrogante ¿Pero si ya sabe porque me la hace?- **Lo mismo de siempre** \- respondo…espero que ahora si se vaya

Ella lanza un largo suspiro y se lleva una mano a su frente **-¿Qué hare con ustedes?** \- ¿Y si piensas en eso después? Tanto tú como yo tenemos cosas que hacer- **Si continúan de este modo no podrán** **progresa** r-no me digas….aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez si pueda avanzar por mí misma- **Y menos te enviaran a una misión pronto** \- mierda, se me estaba olvidando eso

- **Tsk…todo es su culpa** \- susurro para mí, pero parece que Lenalee me oyó

- **Tú tampoco eres muy cooperativa** \- bueno….eso también es cierto- **Si tan solo…-**

- **Vaya que tienes tiempo de sobra como para estarte distrayendo conmigo, eso quiere decir que no tienes ningún asunto importante con el pelo de niña** \- digo para acabar la conversación

 **-¡Lo estaba olvidando!-** dice con sorpresa y se aleja de mi corriendo….ya era hora **-¡No creas que nuestra platica ha acabado, Mizuki-san!-** ¿¡Que!? ¿Me seguirá sermoneando? Maldición, sino fuera por mi falta de energías la alcanzaría para darle un claro NO

Chasqueo mi lengua nuevamente y entro a mi habitación en silencio. Al cerrar la puerta mis energías desaparecen abruptamente, por lo que me recargo en la puerta mientras me llevo una mano a la cara.

Me siento mareada y también que el suelo se mueve, empiezo a ver borroso… ¿Qué me ocurre? Doy un paso pero por alguna razón caigo...debe ser la falta de energía. Me apoyo con mi mano e intento levantarme, sin embargo antes de lograr ponerme de pie la oscuridad invade mi mente.

Si…estaba en mi límite.

.

.

.

.

 **POV Kanda**

Primero me libero momentáneamente de esa molestia (léase Mizuki), para que después tenga que estar escuchando los reclamos de Lenalee, ¿Esto era lo importante que tenía que decirme?, oír sus quejas sobre mi trato con la canosa, tsk…justo cuando creí que podría pasar un poco de tiempo en tranquilidad antes de volverle a ver la cara a esa inútil.

 **-¿Ya terminaste?-** pregunto fastidiado. Pero al parecer no le gusto lo que le dije, porque a fruncido más el ceño y ha guardado silencio un momento

 **-¿Tú también?-** ¿También? La miro interrogante y ella suspira **-Mizuki-san estaba del mismo humor** \- ¿¡Y ahora nos compara!?

 **-Che…deja de compararme con esa mujer-**

- **Tienen una actitud tan parecida ¿Qué esperabas?** -¿Ella y yo parecidos? ¿En qué tanto piensa? **-Ya no me debería de extrañar que reaccionen casi igual** \- esto es el colmo, me largo….o eso intento, ya que me detiene tomándome del brazo

 **-¿Qué crees que haces?-** ¿Todavía continuara?

 **-Mi hermano tiene una misión para ti-** ¿¡Que!?

 **-¿Y porque no me dijiste eso primero?-** no entiendo porque no me dijo eso antes

 **-Porque necesitaba hablar de esto contigo** \- me suelta, pero aún tiene su mirada reprochante sobre mí- **Si te decía lo de la misión no me hubieras escuchado después** \- y no lo niego, por lo que chasqueo la lengua

 **-¿Algo más?-**

 **-Si…solo una cosa ¿Qué piensas de sus habilidades?-** ella debería darse una idea….o eso creía

 **-Si no aprende a controlar su Inocencia será un completo estorbo-** más de lo que ya lo es

Lenalee sonríe ligeramente y eso me extraña **-Acabas de decir "será", entonces no la consideras una inútil** \- joder, a malentendido lo que le dije

 **-Eso también-** rectifico. Porque esa canosa lo es y eso no cambiara

 **-Kanda…-**

 **-¿Tendrás alguna misión?-** pregunto para cambiar de tema

 **-No ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Te dejo a cargo de esa tipa en lo que estoy fuera** \- y doy por terminada la conversación.

Hasta que algo bueno pasa, porque estos últimos días han sido una completa mierda por culpa de esa canosa.

.

.

.

.

 **POV Normal**

La albina de rojizas pupilas se encontraba durmiendo en la enfermería, la Lee menor la había llevado ahí después de hallarla inconsciente en el piso de la habitación de la chica.

La causa de su estado era agotamiento acumulado. El cuerpo de la Spark había soportado más de lo que podía en cuanto a los entrenamientos a los que era sometida, pero su mentalidad fue la que le permitió continuar sin quejarse….hasta el día de hoy.

Mizuki soltó un leve quejido y con lentitud abrió sus ojos, reconociendo de inmediato la enfermería, giro un poco su cara y encontró a la peli verde sentada a su lado.

 **-Qué bueno que despertaste-** dijo la china aliviada **-Me tenías preocupada-**

 **-Che…maldición-** se sentó en la cama y se llevó una mano al rostro…aún estaba mareada

Las jóvenes estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio, hasta que la oji morados decidió romperlo **-Veras…-**

 **-No te molestes en explicarme, puedo hacerme una idea de lo que paso-** interrumpió la Spark con cansancio. No tenía que ser muy lista como para no notarlo

 **-Entonces ¿Por qué no hiciste algo para que no te pasara esto?-** pregunto la peli verde preocupada y molesta a la vez

 **-Creí que aguantaría-** había sobreestimado su resistencia mental y eso daño su cuerpo, no sabía si sentir tonta o excusarse con su naturaleza terca

 **-¿Te sientes mejor?-** el aspecto pálido y un poco cansado de la albina le daba la respuesta, pero quería oírla de viva voz

 **-…Si…-** respondió la oji rojizos dudosa

 **-Mentirosa-** dijo Lenalee con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué tan necia podía ser la chica? **-Debes descansar apropiadamente y no sobre esforzarte-** comento intentando que la Spark comprendiera su estado

 **-Con semejante persona como maestro…lo dudo-** susurro con desagrado la joven de pupilas rojas

 **-Pero estos días podrás hacerlo-** el nuevo miembro miro con confusión a la exorcista de Inocencia cristalizada, pidiendo una respuesta **-¿No te lo dije?-** entrecerró sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos con irritación **-Le han asignado una misión a Kanda, regresara en unos 5 días-** ahora entendía porque la china lo estaba buscando antes

- **Finalmente tendré algo de paz-**

 **-Kanda me dejo a cargo de tu entrenamiento-** continuo Lenalee con la explicación **-Esforcémonos juntas a partir de mañana-** Mizuki miro brevemente a su acompañante y soltó un largo suspiro…su "maestro" era un idiota insensible hasta con la que parecía ser su única amiga

 **-No…no será necesario-** dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama. La Lee mostro confusión por las palabras de la aprendiz de exorcista y esta no tardo en aclararle la duda **-Quiero decir que no necesitare de tu ayuda-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Tu también tienes cosas que hacer ¿Cierto?-** la Spark era observadora con todo lo que la rodeaba, el notar como Lenalee estaba de aquí para allá siempre no fue la excepción **-No necesitas tener más carga. Estaré bien-** era eso y también quería entrenar por sí sola, a su modo **-Aunque…creo si necesitare un poco de tu ayuda-**

 **-¿En qué puedo apoyarte?-** pregunto la exorcista de cabellos verdosos

 **-Solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta, eso será más que suficiente-**

.

.

.

.

(5 días después)

.

.

.

.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido para el general y su aprendiz, que aunque estaban separados ninguno quería ver la cara del contrario, deseando inútilmente estar por más tiempo en ese estado.

Durante esos días, la joven de blancos cabellos había estado entrenando a su modo. Cuando practicaba su estilo de combate pedía la ayuda de los buscadores más fuertes, dada la falta de exorcistas en la sede (siendo Lenalee y ella las únicas); mientras que en el caso de su Inocencia había tenido un avance gracias a la oji morados de procedencia China.

El oriental en ese tiempo termino su trabajo rápido y con éxito, dándole un poco de tiempo libre para investigar sobre el albino y los Bookman's….de los cuales no obtuvo noticia alguna.

Mizuki sabía que de nuevo tendría que lidiar con el varón de pelo largo….

Kanda estaba consciente de que otra vez tendría a la femenina en su vida….

Pero no esperaron que de inmediato se encontraran.

El supervisor Lee los había mandado a llamar a cada uno, quería seguir atrasando "ese" momento pero los altos mandos exigían el trabajo de la albina como aprendiz del general de huraña actitud.

 **-Che… ¿Por qué estás aquí?-** pregunto el oji azul molesto al ver a su joven estorbo

 **-Ni aunque lo supiera te lo diría-** respondió la Spark del mismo modo **-Menudo imbécil-**

 **-Maldita canosa de mierda-**

 **-Idiota pelo de princesa-**

 **-Inútil-**

 **-Afeminado-**

Mientras tanto, el chino seguía buscando unos documentos entre el desastre que supuestamente era su escritorio, a la vez que escuchaba la discusión ajena.

 **-(Es tal y como dice Lenalee…no pueden estar unos minutos en paz)-** pensó el peli morado con una gota cayendo por su nuca **-(Ojala esto salga bien)-** un extraño sonido saco de sus pensamientos al mayor e inmediatamente dirigió su atención a los dos exorcistas **-¿¡Que creen que hacen!?-** pregunto alarmado al verlos con sus respectivas espadas en mano

 **-¡Cállate, este no es tu asunto!-** gritaron unísonamente sin despegar su vista del contrario

 **-¡Dejen de pelear!-** Komui era un hombre relajado y tolerante…a menos que se tratara de Lenalee, por lo que eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se enojaba por otras cuestiones

El espadachín sabia eso a la perfección, así que callo, no sin antes de chasquear su lengua.

La novata al ver la reacción de su "maestro" opto por hacer lo mismo.

 **-Esperen un momento-** los dos compatibles con al Inocencia asintieron en silencio e ignoraron la presencia del otro, con eso evitarían pelear nuevamente

Habían transcurrido pocos minutos y Kanda estaba más que impaciente…sino se apresuraba el Lee entonces él se marcharía.

 **-Y bien ¿Para qué nos llamaste, Komui?-** pregunto el oji azul serio, cansado de esperar

- **Tengo una misión para los dos** \- contesto el supervisor con su miraba fija en el par de exorcistas mientras les extendía una carpeta que contenía los detalles de sus trabajos

El momento de trabajar juntos había llegado, pero… ¿Lograrían hacerlo?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Como siempre estoy abierta a cualquier comentario (dudas, opiniones, sugerencias). Muchas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic.

Nos vemos luego.

*SALUDOS*

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo** _ **: Comienza la misión, aumentan los conflictos**_

 _-Creo que tú y yo nunca nos entenderemos ¿verdad?- Mizuki Spark_


End file.
